Arrow In My Heart
by Midnight Wine
Summary: ~*~a romance featuring everybodys favourite blonde-elf. if you read this, don't forget to review. :-) ~*~
1. Me and My World's Least Favorite Person

Rating : Might be G. Nothing naughty in here.  
  
Warnings : Might be *Slash* in the future but I don't really know yet.  
  
Disclaimer : Characters and locations belong to J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
Arrow in my heart  
  
It is just another winter day in rivendell, when I wake with a start out of a real strange dream I can't even remember. Things like that happen way to often too me since I returned from that wretched ring quest, that I wake confused though there is no obvious reason and with the feeling of a bad blue funk still lingering about. I can tell you, that feeling really motivates you big time to get out of bed with a relaxed smile.  
  
This morning is even worse than usual. The sky doesn't look too much like the sky but rather like molten iron with black smoke patches and the rain is driving down in icy sheets. Just like the last days and weeks and so on. You get the picture, I'm pissed. You can't go out for once without being soaked in that liquid ice and have a hell of headache afterwards. Rain for six weeks straight drives the most patient elf to the edge. And I'm not even patient. Being inside is at the moment not really better than being outside, 'cause lordi elrond decided to cut the costs for wood, so he can spend more on his already huge collection of rags. That means for everyone else that there are no fires in the grates unless you go out and find some dry wood, which is way too much effort for my taste and adding to that also pretty impossible. So all rooms just stay cold and draughty and with a nice rush of fresh air through them. I decided that I will be cutting my household costs by curling up in my bed under a lot of blankets and hibernate.  
  
Oh, I just forgot to tell you why I'm here of all places, because I was complaining about elronds saving plans, right. Anyway, in two days will be Aragorns and Arwens wedding, the best and most important wedding in rivendell since his highness himself got chained ,of course. ~*~ and isn't it ironic, don't you think . it's like rain on your wedding day ~*~ All the fuss about that special, special day is only the top of the iceberg. Of course, I'm expected to ~give~ them something in return for being invited for this ~you know~. And I understand fully that you should support the financially harassed folks of rivendell . haha, I should give them a nice stack of wet wood cut by myself or a piece of paper saying: 'By return of this coupon legolas tailors nice robes for the lord of imladris and his poor people.' Boy, this is annoying, I don't have a clue what I can give them without making my opinion about this too public. Damn it. While I am still pondering about the present-matter there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
'Enter', I said extra-gravely to show that I just had my funny five minutes. The door swings open and glorfindel, lord of rivendell and my 'world's least favorite person', stepped into the room. Glorfindel is my w.l.f.p for exactly two reasons: reason one, glorfindel is more powerful than I am, even though my title says 'prince of mirkwood' but what good does that to me if I'm blessed last in the f**king line? Glorfindel at least got something to say and even lord vain of rivendell listened to his advice. And who listens to me? Well, you can guess the answer. Pretty much no one. I state at this part of the story that I'm not ~envying~ glorfindel, it's just not fair. The second reason is that everybody certainly thinks elves are all kinda gay or at least don't mind that. Well, I don't, not really, but I mind that this thinking brings the fact with it, that everybody thinks ~I am gay~ and that is the part that makes me sick. You might have wondered, that I'm, even though I'm not too excited about the 'most important wedding' in a 2000 years, I'm not thinking about arwen jealously and I'm not plotting a way to chain aragorn to me. I'm on purpose not saying 'getting aragorn back', I've got nothing to hide, and least of all things a relationship with aragorn. I guess, I'll have a chance later this fic to point out my thoughts about aragorn, anyway. Where was I? Oh, yeah, glorfindel . He does a lot to feed the fire of the ~all elves are at least AC/DC~rumor, because he's been chasing haldir with everyone knowing for quite some time now and that's why I don't fancy to see him around (or still being alive). Glorfindel still stands in the door way, for quite some time now and I think he is waiting for me to stop revealing his love labors and explain my aversion to you and turn my attention to him instead. So, here we go .  
  
'What's the matter ?', I ask him.  
  
'No niin, the lord of imladris noticed that you are the only one who still didn't get a present for his daughter and her future husband and he wants a word with you .'  
  
right. As I don't know, who we're talking about here, he of course has to use 'lord elronds daughter and her future husband' instead of a simple arwen and aragorn. That wouldn't sound half as important.  
  
'when ?'  
  
'Right now. I see you are still in bed and I'm supposed to take you to him, so I guess I'm gonna help you a bit to get ready quick.'  
  
No! no! no! Eeeeww, keep your hands of me. Can I afford offending him badly? I guess not. Sh*t.  
  
'If you think so,' I say instead with a smile that feels a lot like a grimace.  
  
A second later glorfindel ushers me out of my bed and into the bathroom, while I can hear him making my bed outside. Eew, is he contagious ? Probably yes. O my god, somebody owes me big for this ! I don't take too long in the shower, in case he'd come and look for me. When I amble out the bathroom, very tightly wrapped up in a towel, glorfindel has already put out some clothes. Of course the sexiest and most see-through ones I own, but all right. As long as his hands remain where they are while they are supposed to be fixing my braids I'm not begruding him the sight of me in see-through clothing.  
  
I put those robes on, with glorfindel looking away, ever so coy, with his eyes cast down, and then it hits me. I'm kind of nice to him. No! He~is~contagious ! Expose me to haldir and I will probably start drooling over him. Aaaahh! Noooo ! Right, I got it, I'm cool. Glorfindel seats me in front of the mirror and starts messing about with my hair. I'm looking at him working in the mirror, his dark golden hair swishing about like a veil , the chocolate eyes narrowed, the sexy-shaped lips just a thin line while he's concentrating on doing it right. (Note here : I'm not envying HIM !) Yeah, cut this out. Of course he is beautiful and sexy and everything . but that doesn't mean that I have to think ~that~mawkish stuff about him. Where would that end? Just forget about this, I slipped. Anyway, he ~was~ looking pretty good while was working on my braids. And it is not as bad, as I thought, because I don't have the urge to knock him out and run away.  
  
'Okay, ready to go ?' glorfindel says after some time.  
  
'S'pose so .' I'm still pretty confused that it wasn't all that horrible. Well, still, that doesn't mean that I like glorfindel any better than before. And if I would I wouldn't tell you.  
  
He leads me up the staircases through a lot of mazed corridors and a number of lord elronds dressing halls. My, my, my, that guy owns enough stuff to clothe whole Middle Earth! If he'd notice if I'd just borrow one of those . wow, garter belts and fishnet stockings? Glorfindel notices that I stopped and returns to stare in wonder and amazement at the same thing I discovered just a second before.  
  
'Bloody awesome! And I never knew ! Do you think he would lend them ?' he asks.  
  
'That's what I've been thinking. I guess he would if we don't tell where we got them .'  
  
Glorfindel goggles at me with an expression that I'm not able to read. It could be surprise, but I suppose it's closer to a nice shock. What did I say? I was thinking about lending a few fishnet stockings of lord elronds generous supply? No wonder that his fantasy goes round about on a rollercoaster.  
  
'You . you thought about . I mean . You hate everything that could . and still .!'  
  
Ah, he lost his marbles. He keeps spluttering a while like this and I can't really make sense of it, but I badly suspect that he wants to express that he's never thought I would lend stuff like that because I seem to hate the thought of all elves and so on .  
  
'Legolas . you're sure that you're out of bounds for guys like me ?'  
  
'Pretty sure. And anyway, it was a joke !'  
  
Glorfindel looks confused and there is this fire in his eyes that I most certainly don't like. He looks like he's considering if he should try to kiss me. Holy Mary and Joseph and the shepherds and the star ! Now get him out of here and that quickly !  
  
'Lord Glorfindel, I think we should better go. You said that Lordi . uh, wait I meant .'  
  
That jerks him out of his thoughts and his dreamy eyes are now cold like ice. Was he kindling hopes . hopes that I would be prey for him ??? Oh god, this day is a pure catastrophe !  
  
'You meant lord elrond, I know. I know that you don't think too highly of him or anybody except you . and we really have to go now.'  
  
Thank god. He leads me on through more chambers stuffed with clothes and I see a lot of interesting and sexy things that would most certainly make glorfindel try and kiss me so I dare not stop again. All too soon we are in front of lord elronds study and glorfindel bows. Wait a second, all too soon? I can be happy that I don't need to be with that guy anymore. Lucky me. Right. He looks at me, waiting for me to bow as well, but I don't. I just look at him completely confused and notice that I'm moving my lips without really saying anything. Bloody hell, what must he be thinking ! Hey, I don't care what he is thinking, why should I ? An eternity silence and then  
  
'I take it you know your way from here .' he says smiling and leaves. 


	2. A little help to find a proof?

Yeah, I know, this is not really great work, but I keep going, because I started this and don't want to leave it unfinished. Right. Here we go again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------~*~-------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, the meeting with elrond didn't really improve this day. My oh my, being in rivendell is always a bore from the beginning. While I am aimlessly walking around in the halls of lord elrond I'm, of course, knocking right into haldir and elrohir who are engaged in some snogging in the hallway. Curses ! You can certainly imagine how my mood is nose-diving in this moment.  
  
'Sorry .', I mumbled desperate to get away from that scene.  
  
'Hey legolas, easy does it, don't be such a grouch . You look like you had just seen elrond in a hot tiger-striped thong .!', haldir says. 'Have you ?'  
  
'No . no it's just . I'm a bit confused today. And anyway, why have you to be snogging right in the middle of the place where everyone can see it !?!?!' Oh shit, was this too emotional ? Seems so, it really does, haldir looks pretty shocked and elrohir is clinging to him with eyes as wide as dinner plates.  
  
'Wow ! If you're not in a bad mood . we're still young, you know and not as stingy as you .!'  
  
'Hey, I'm not stingy ! It's just because of elves like you that all the people think I AM F**KING GAY !!!' Yeah, see, I said it. This is my problem.  
  
'No fair ! I actually think the Legolas/Aragorn slash fics were doing the most . Wouldn't you agree ?'  
  
Right. RIGHT. 'But I gotta have some one to blame ! I'm sick and tired of all the guys treating me like a ho !'  
  
'Know what ?' haldir smiles wickedly  
  
'What ?'  
  
'If you are just as straight as you say, you should probably go and get yourself a girl, watcha thinking ?'  
  
Oh my. That was not what I understand under a solution. Just what I need : a drama queen messing up my nice and pleasant, very celibacy-like life! I can do better than that. I could jump of lordi elronds balcony and break my neck. Or offer to be a living practice-aim for haldirs archers. Oh, the possibilities.  
  
'You don't look too thrilled by my great idea .', haldir remarks.  
  
'You got it. Would there be no other way ?'  
  
'You could tattoo a big S for STRAIGHT on your forehead. Or the whole word, in case somebody is thinking just S stands for Sex .' He chuckled to himself.  
  
'You're so funny .'  
  
'Hey, if you want to know how to prove yourself straight, why do you ask me? I've never tried. Why don't you get advice from someone who really IS straight ?'  
  
'Uhm, yeah, right, I guess that's a good idea. You know an OC except elrond who is not gay ?'  
  
'Why don't you want to go to elrond ?'  
  
'He's busy .' Way too much temptation to really borrow those ~hot~ clothes, if you can call those clothes.  
  
'Hard to say, then. How about aragorn? Getting married is a good sign if you're looking for someone straight.'  
  
'Yeah. Thanks, good idea. And now move to some more private place . please .'  
  
'Your wish shall be our command .', haldir calls while I'm walking around to look for aragorn.  
  
Probably I should marry someone, too. But who? The girls are really running out. There'd be Eowyn, but I don't like her, she doesn't like me, so why waste our time? Who else? Has Arwen some pretty sister ? I should ask the next time I see her. Really, I should.  
  
KNOCK. Again I'm right crushing into someone standing right in my way. Hell no, it's glorfindel. He's dressed in riding clothes, looks like he wants to go out. Right, I don't want to keep him from what ever he wants to do.  
  
'Hey legolas wait .', he says right when I try to hurry on.  
  
'What's it ?'  
  
'I wanted to say I'm sorry.'  
  
'S-Sorry ? Why? You didn't do anything !'  
  
'For asking if you were really out of bonds for me. That was stupid.'  
  
'Oh, well. That's nothing. But if you are sorry the apology is accepted .'  
  
I walk in the direction of the garden and the stables. Glorfindel keeps up with me.  
  
'You know, it was just because I was actually kind of shocked by what elrond hides in his halls. I wonder what they are for.'  
  
'For wearing them and looking nice ?'  
  
'Would you think I'd look good in those ?'  
  
Hey, stop, where is this conversation going ? I'm supposed to imagine glorfindel in a ~sexy~ outfit like that and tell him what I think it would look like ? No way !  
  
'I think you're looking a lot better in those nice dress robes of yours .'  
  
Uhm, hello, brain ? Would you cooperate or let everything you think just gush out my mouth ? How can you talk about that with ~him~ ? And do I really think he looks nice in those robes ? Of course I do, nice is not too gay of a word to describe other men wearing clothes. But gorgeous ? I guess it's okay to think he looks gorgeous. And he really does.  
  
'You really think so ?'  
  
'Mmh .'  
  
'You're thinking about something .' It was a statement, not a question. 'I know that look on your face .'  
  
Does he? How can he? Yes, because of elronds orders we were working together every now and then, but I was never thinking about anything else than hating glorfindel that time. He can't know.  
  
'How do you know ? You've never seen me in that state .'  
  
Glorfindel suddenly stops and blushes in a furious shade of crimson. Hell, has he been spying on me ? That moron, how can he do that to me ! I don't wanna know what else he saw ! My life just burns to cinders before my eyes. Nooo ! What if he heard me singing lovesongs in the shower or saw my cat-walking naked in front of the mirror or . I don't dare to think about more. I want to die. Right here and now. This is SO embarrassing. (Note here : I don't need a drama queen because I am one myself, don't you think). I take a step towards him and he covers against the wall and hangs his head.  
  
'You've been WATCHING MEEEEE ?????????' Way too emotional. A 15 on a scale from 2 to 9.  
  
'I . No, not what you think . I . I just .'  
  
Why do I know this sight of him stuttering and panicking like that? Did I see it somewhere before ? This morning probably? His eyes are darting around the corridor searching for a way to escape, but finding none. In the end he looks straight into my eyes with that cute puzzled and embarrassed expression. I'm feeling dizzy. I think he's cute when he's embarrassed and I'm dizzy, because I like it ? Please, don't tell me .  
  
'You are going to hate me more than you already do, don't you ?'  
  
I'm unable to express myself. He made me ~speechless~ ! Can you believe it!  
  
'Legolas ? Are you all right !'  
  
'No, I'm not ! I think you're cute, I can't believe it. Noo ! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!'  
  
'Hey, it's not that bad. Cute is nothing, really.'  
  
He looks at me with those wonderful dark eyes and winks.  
  
'And you've been spying on me.' I say and I wanted it to sound angry, but it comes out rather lovingly.  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'No, you are not.' I'm sure he isn't, I bet he had fun. 'You were not watching my bedroom, were you ?'  
  
'And if ?', he replies weakly.  
  
'What were you trying to do ? . I thought . I really thought you'd rather be watching haldir !'  
  
'I was watching him . until I saw you .'  
  
STOP. This is getting way too personal. Err, heart, would you please stop fluttering and skipping like that ? And body, now, move it or you'll never find aragorn.  
  
'Well . I don't think I'm gonna hate you. But you've to promise you're not going to do it again.'  
  
I take a step back from him so he is not cornered anymore.  
  
'Promise ,' he answers.  
  
Yes, sure. He will certainly do what you want .  
  
'So . nothing out of the ordinary. But I gotta run now. I was looking for aragorn, because I really need to ask him something.'  
  
'Uhm . I guess he's in his room. I saw him running there a few minutes before you knocked me over.'  
  
'Oh, right then. Thanks.'  
  
I run the way to aragorns room and I feel that glorfindel is watching me until I'm disappeared. This day is so confusing. This morning I was sure that glorfindel was my least favorite person in the whole wide world and now I'm not so sure anymore. How could that happen ? Probably it was, because I was giving it too much thought. And why is he watching me instead of haldir  
  
Aragorn really is in his room, trying on his robes for the wedding. He throws a laughing fit when I tell him what bothers me.  
  
'Thank you, legolas. I really needed a good laugh,' he coughs, dabbing the tears from his eyes. 'I don't think I can help you with that matter. You know, I never needed to prove anything to myself, I knew the way it was all the time. Why don't you ask someone gay to help you ? They certainly know .'  
  
'I already asked haldir and he said he didn't know ,' I say.  
  
'Well, probably there is no solution for your problem then. Just wait and see .'  
  
Aragorn looks into his mirror and adjusts his robes carefully.  
  
'What do you think. Do I look good ?'  
  
I feel my brow arching, though I'm not making it do that. Why does he have to ask me that question in my state ? Yeah sure, he looks sorta nice but not nearly as gorgeous and drop-dead sexy as glorf. as I do.  
  
'You look great . What does arwen where ?'  
  
'I'm not allowed to see her wedding dress before the wedding, don't you know .'  
  
'No I don't. It's such a weird human tradition, isn't it ?'  
  
'Might be .'  
  
Aragorn seems pleased with his robes know and settles in a chair in front of the grate. To my personal amazement there is a fire burning in there, despite elrond cutting the costs. I settle in a chair opposite him.  
  
'Now, legolas, just tell me how you came to the conclusion that you need a proof that you are straight. I feel that this is going to be a good one.'  
  
Well, I guess I have no choice and I just start to tell him the whole story of this strange day from the beginning to right now. Probably he might think of something to help me, while I'm talking. Hopefully he does. 


	3. Won't Say I'm In Love

There and back again, writing the next chapter. Probably not a long one, but I need something to do.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------~*~------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Discussing with aragorn makes it a little easier to bear that glorfindel confuses me today. That I think he's cute.  
  
'I think he's pretty cute ,' he says and doesn't have a problem with it. But there's the chance that he's lying.  
  
'Does it make your heart skip when he looks at you with his 'puzzled and embarrassed' face ?', I ask and aragorn laughs.  
  
'Nah, of course not. That's the reaction that is reserved for arwen only .'  
  
Oh great. So I got a reaction for glorfindel only. Just what I need right now.  
  
'You sure that you are not, not even a little bit sweet on him ?'  
  
'Sweet on him ? Are you nuts ? Of course sure I'm ~not~ IN LOVE WITH HIM !!!  
  
'Right .'  
  
------------------------~*~------------------------  
  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
  
Try to keep it hidden  
  
Honey, we can see right through you  
  
You can't conceal it  
  
We know how ya feel and  
  
Who you're thinking of  
  
------------------------~*~------------------------  
  
'Yeah, bloody right. Don't say you do not believe me ?'  
  
'Of course I don't believe you. Look at you. You don't even believe yourself.'  
  
'Yes, I do. I know it ,' I say defiantly, but really I'm not so sure after all. How can I know, I said I was confused and I don't really understand what is going on right now.  
  
'Think about it, legolas. Think about it for a while and then you will probably know what to do all by yourself.'  
  
'Okay. Well, thanks anyway ,' I say, even though he didn't help me. He had just fun listening to me. Oh f*ck. This can't be true, I was so sure. And I feel like I'm going to weep. There I said it, I'm ~crying~ , tears gushing down like white water. Something deep down inside me strains against feeling anything like this and I am so revolted by the thought of just ~liking~ glorfindel. And I don't like him. I gotta puke, this is all tearing me apart. I don't want to feel this, I'm not even sure I do . and I'm not in love. Not with a guy! I can't. It's simply not possible.  
  
------------------------~*~------------------------  
  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
  
You're in love  
  
You're way off base  
  
I won't say it  
  
Get off my case  
  
I won't say it  
  
Don't be proud  
  
It's O.K. you're in love  
  
At least out loud  
  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
------------------------~*~------------------------  
  
I run to my room for some shelter. I've not been crying for centuries and now ? Because of this triviality I'm dissolving in tears like a little girl with her first heartache. My bed is my fortress. Nobody can harm me in here, not even glorfindel. He knocks at the door gently every now and then, but I just can't see him right now.  
  
Let's face it : There are no reasons to love glorfindel. He is way older than me (and I mean WAY WAY older) and probably the most boring guy in this world. What could still interest him after being alive nearly 6000 years ? And then, he's not all that beautiful. I bet he's just perfect on first side. He's a friend of elronds'. I'm not too fond of that guy and my enemies friends are my enemies as well, aren't they?  
  
Okay, and here the honest version of the paragraph above : There are a lot of reasons to be sweet on that gorgeous elf. He's one hell of experience and such a lot to tell and teach me. And I know that he's still young in his heart. He's practically just working for elrond, not everybody likes their boss. And best of all, he is just beautiful. Too sexy to be allowed. Oh my god, yes he is. If somebody finds out about this I'll be scoffed at for ages.  
  
I bury myself deeper in my blankets and weep until the door opens. I can guess very well who that would be.  
  
'Go away, glorfindel, I don't want to see anyone right now.'  
  
'You're crying. You've been crying all night. Since you came back from that conversation with aragorn. What the hell did you talk about.'  
  
'None of your business.'  
  
'Come out under that blankets, you can't even breathe under there ,' he says and tugs at one of my blankets.  
  
'Don't do that, I'm just wearing under wear.'  
  
'I don't mind. I know what you look like .'  
  
Well, in that case. I start to work my way to the surface and look at glorfindel with what I hope is a glare, but he just smiles at me.  
  
'What ?'  
  
'You're sweet when you are so sleepy and your hair is standing on end like that .'  
  
There's a hot burning feeling in my stomach. Should that have been a compliment ?  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'What, nothing else ? Just thanks ?'  
  
'What did you expect ?'  
  
'Usually you fly of your handle when I say cute things .'  
  
'Don't feel like it right now.'  
  
'Come out of those blankets. Where did you get all those, anyway ? You are all flushed .'  
  
'I went looking in the other rooms because I was cold.'  
  
Still I unwrap myself and sit on all the blankets instead, the tears starting to fall again when I notice that I like glorfindel to be around.  
  
'Hey, what is so wrong with you today ?', he looks worried and no century older than me. And cute.  
  
He walks over to my bed and sits down next to me and tries to put his arms around me.  
  
'Nooo !', I jerk back and nearly fall off the bed. Damn it, this is embarrassing again.  
  
Glorfindel helps me back on my throne of blankets. 'Shhshh, easy does it .', he whispers. Then he slowly slips his arms around my waist and this time I let it happen . My head falls to his shoulder and I'm weeping again, worse than before, with my breath going all ragged because he is so close to me, stroking my back and waiting.  
  
'What is it .? You can tell me ,' he says after a long while silence.  
  
'No, no, I c-c-can't. Please don't ask, I can't tell anyone just yet .'  
  
'You know, that I would never hurt you, what ever it may be .'  
  
'I know.'  
  
I look at him in the warm light of the lanterns in my room. He is beautiful. I'd wish to know what made those eyes so mystic and everything else about him. I want to slip arms around him , pull him down and just fall asleep on his chest listening to his heartbeat. But I won't tell.  
  
'You feeling better ,' he asks timidly.  
  
'Yes. Thank you. I didn't want to keep you from going to bed .'  
  
'You didn't. I don't need that much sleep anymore.'  
  
I shift about in my blankets until I'm comfy and glorfindel tucks them under. I'm so tired that I can't keep my eyes open anymore. Thank god this day is over now.  
  
'Well , good night ...', I mumble sleepily.  
  
I hear glorfindel walking about and then stop next to my bed. How close is he ? I don't know. And I start to shiver all over. What is he trying to do ? Not that . no, not now . I can feel is breath on my face, on my lips . I'm feeling all weak and I don't dare to open my eyes. He's playing around with some of my hairstrands and then I feel his lips on mine.  
  
'Mmmh ,' is all I manage to say.  
  
'Sweet dreams, legolas.'  
  
A/N : Well, the chapters are getting shorter and you kinda guessed this would happen, but I didn't want to disappoint the expectations. (Sure.) The lyrics in this chapter belong to 'Won't Say I'm In Love' out of Disneys 'Hercules. 


	4. Wearing The Pink LoveGlasses

So, we got the highlight of the story, don't we, so I just gotta find an ending for it . Thanks to Lady of Legolas, Finnevere and Impmon for nice&'keep-me-going' reviews .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------~*~----- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't believe it. He did it. It's morning and it's still raining. I'm sitting in front of the mirror. I don't look any different. But there is something that is not as it was before. I'm spending the whole day in my room, half-hoping that glorfindel would drop by, but he doesn't. Well, he's busy, he can't hang around me all the time. - But I want him to! Why doesn't he, what keeps him? In the end, doesn't he like me at all? Oh noo !  
  
The next day I'm feeling good. I don't know why, but there was no strange dream and I get out of bed with a goofy smile and I just can't make myself look serious. It doesn't even bother me that it's aragorn and arwen's wedding day. Who cares about them? I'm feeling great and there is sun shining inside me. Wow!  
  
The morning is so good. I'm going down for breakfast, the first time in weeks, watch the birds hopping about in the rain and the rain drop heavily from the leaves. Everything today pleases me. Somebody knocks me over, I see haldir and elrohir kissing in the corridors, lord elrond refuses to buy wood, and I'm having my best day in a century.  
  
After breakfast I'm taking a long shower and start dressing for the wedding. Actually I'm already pretty late, but nothing rushes me today. They want me to be at that 'the-world-stops-turning-for-it'-important wedding, they're going to wait for me. I take time to choose the robes I want to wear. I remember that glorfindel's favorite color is blue, so I go for my only periwinkle blue, silver embroidered robes. I approve when I'm looking at myself in the mirror. Hopefully glorfindel really likes the way I look. What if I mistook what he said and he hates blue? My hair needs attention, of course. I'm braiding it again and again until it looks it best, just like gold falling in a soft shining flow down to my shoulder blades. I'm singing lovesongs , while I'm working on the golden strands. (Note here: I'm ~not~ behaving like a teenager, this is what love to everyone. - Right, legolas, dream on.)  
  
At around midday frodo rushes into my room. He looks indignant and his curly hobbit-hair doesn't look half as great as mine. (Another note : I think my hair looks always great, but today it is just gorgeous-amazing- unbelieveable-great. At least through my pink love-glasses.) I'm looking into the mirror fondly and play around with my hair for a while.  
  
'Legolas, you need to run. They're about to start !'  
  
Where did that come from? Oh, yeah, the hobbit is still there. It's hard to see him down there at the height of my hip.  
  
'Coming ,' I yell from the mirror.  
  
One last look. I wouldn't push myself off the bed. Who would, anyway. Everybody loves me. Great. I'm running besides frodo down to the great hall where the wedding ceremony takes place. Well, at least I am running, what the hobbit does to keep up with me on his 25-inch-legs and 15-inch-feet, I don't know. Everybody else is already assembled and sitting on long benches and looking around for a sign of aragorn and arwen. There are a lot of flowers around. Oh, this is so beautiful! I guess, that's arwen's wish, as she was always very fond of those. Lord elrond, the wood-refuser, is standing at the head-end of the hall, flashing his toothiest smile around gracefully. Not even that can upset me. Nice Lordi, hm hm hm. I'm humming a melody.  
  
Glorfindel sits in a front row, but he discovers me soon and smiles. I realize that I have to look flushed and everything, but he seems to approve and blows me a kiss. I smile back. He is cute and, again, surprised by my reaction. I can be sweet ,too, if I just want to, keep that in mind.  
  
'Lord glorfindel seems to like you a lot ,' remarks frodo next to him.  
  
Know-it-all-hobbit. Rats. 'Oh, yeah, I guess we're friends.'  
  
'You weren't when I saw you the last time.'  
  
'Well, things change, don't you think ?'  
  
'Is that why you are smiling all the time ? You are in love with him !'  
  
'Maybe .'  
  
Maybe? Oh, I'm already close to admitting that I'm sweet on 'Lord Glorfindel'. Where will this end ? Can I possibly ~marry~ him ? And why does frodo know ? Am I looking at glorfindel that obviously ? Must be so. But I like him, so I can look at him, right ? Right.  
  
The wedding ceremony is great, just like this day. In the end, you know at the 'you sure you want ~him~ as your husband'-part, I'm weeping. Who can take so much romance in less than one hour? *sob* Glorfindel is looking at me all the time and I'm feeling important. Not that I ever feel unimportant, I'm the prince of mirkwood, but you certainly get my point.  
  
After the wedding ceremony there is the dinner and I'm sitting next to aragorn. Best place in the house for everyone but me. Well, it was obvious that I'd get it, don't you think.  
  
'Solved your problem, legolas ?'  
  
'Nah . Guess I gotta live with it.'  
  
'Go ahead and eat something. The food is great!'  
  
You bet. I look at the platters suspiciously. EEEEWW (!) , what is all that stuff on those plates ? Yaarrgh ! I'm supposed to eat ~that~? No way ! I betcha that is another consequence of those daft saving plans. We are going to re-use food. Ööörrks, I feel my stomach cramp. I'm going to be sick !  
  
'You got to try those oysters! Such fine food is an exception, even in a life as long as yours !'  
  
You don't know how happy I am about that ! He holds one of the oysters, wrapped in silk-paper, out to me. I'm sniffing carefully in the direction of the oyster. I wrinkle my nose, it smells recycled. I don't take it, aragorn is staring at me. ~What ?~ , is he really expecting me to ~take~ and even worse ~eat~ it ? Forget it, buddy. Not me!  
  
'Eew !', I yell and knock the oyster out of his hand. It soars through the air and splashes right into lordis fish-soup. Oops! 'It wasn't me !'  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf, what's the matter? Does the food not please you ?' Lordi doesn't look too pleased himself and not even handsome anymore splattered with soup and covered in fish-pieces. Oh, great, this happens to me, of course. What will glorfindel think? Will he think I'm a jerk, a total zero ?  
  
'Ääh, no ! I would eat if I wouldn't see and smell it before, but you had to expose it on the table . Bleech. Don't you have some french fries ?'  
  
There is a stunned silence, everybody is starting at me in utter disbelief.  
  
What? What did I do? This is not my fault, don't you see ? I didn't aim at the fish-soup and I didn't mean for the food to be so crappy! - On the other hand, I'm not sorry at all that it hit the soup.  
  
'Mariél, would you take Mr. Greenleaf to the kitchen, please and see that he gets something to eat that is fit for elves his age ?'  
  
'The mashed potatoes ? Does he need a bib ?'  
  
'I don't know ? Wait and see and get him one if it's necessary !'  
  
One of the waiter elves is dragging me away from the table and to the kitchens. Do you think, this is embarrassing ? Well, I would think so, if I wasn't totally smitten and head over heels fallen for the elf I hated most. I think this is all pretty entertaining, all the attention is just amazing. Gotta do things like this more often, especially if I'd get another of those shocked 'the-lord-is-not-amused'-faces from elrond. That alone was worth it.  
  
I'm feeling too content and sleepy after all the food in the kitchens and watch the following dance from one of the velvety couches on the side of the ballroom for a while. Glorfindel is sitting opposite of me on the back- wall, his eyes never leaving me. He's obvious in a bliss-state, because he's laughing a lot. About me ? Can't be, there'd be no reason. But right, if he thinks he has to observe me .  
  
I'm getting up and join the people on the dancefloor. I'm dancing with elrohir, elrond, arwen and aragorn and when a nice slow song comes up finally with haldir. Everybody is looking at me again. Yeah, I know, not every elf has a dance-style quite as great as mine. And not every elf is as handsome as I am. Haha!  
  
I watch glorfindel without him noticing and am pleased to see that he is seething with jealousy. I'm giggling. Yes, you heard, excuse me, read right. I'm not laughing, not chuckling to myself, Noo, as a matter if fact, I ~am~ giggling. He is looking at me and I'm winking. Confused look. Puzzled. Why did I do that? He doesn't know. He doesn't know that haldir is with elrohir , either, and wouldn't dream about trying to snatch me away. I'm smiling. He's close to hysteric fits because he is so helpless. I'm feeling all-mighty.  
  
The dance is over and I'm walking over in direction of glorfindel, but not looking at him. He comes rushing to meet me and drags me back to dance.  
  
'Jeez , watcha think you're doing .?'  
  
'Would you dance with me ?'  
  
'Hm. I don't know. - Well, okay then .'  
  
The following song is even slower than the last one. It's really getting late. Glorfindel slips his arms around my neck. Right, so far so good. What am I supposed to do ? A little help, perhaps ? But who could I ask in this situation ?  
  
Okay, I just put my arms around his waist. I really hope this is kind of right. Nice feeling, anyway. I see that a lot of elves and also humans are envying me right now. Glorfindel does never dance and now he does and does it with me. Good choice. Whole rivendell would swap with me in this moment. I really snatch the limelight today. But I would never, never swap this moment, not for all the woods, gold and mithril in this world. I just want to be with him. (Note : You think this sentence is sappy? - Well, it is, but it's not sappy as it's going to be pretty soon. (At least I hope it's gonna be. I got plans. Hehehe!))  
  
'They are all looking at us .', he whispers and looks at me with shining eyes.  
  
'I know. They're envying me, because you are dancing with me and not with one of them morons .'  
  
'I hate all the attention. It makes me fidgety .' The better, you don't want any, so I can get all of the attention. I hate sharing and you don't want to. Hmm. We definitely ~are~ a match. Oh, I should say something to make him feel better. Let's see.  
  
' .' Great attempt. Here we go again : 'Well, it's a compliment, you should feel great about it.' Bad one. Oh god, couldn't I find anything that makes an ounce of sense ??? F**k, I can't mess this up. This is my first time in love, I'm gonna have a neurosis for life if this doesn't work out fine.  
  
Glorfindel doesn't seem to have noticed the brain-vomit I was offering him as comfort. He leans his forehead against mine and gazes into my eyes, so intensively as if he was searching for something. What the heck is he trying to do here? Is he trying to hypnotize me? We're just slow dancing and I'm leading him. I guess, that is because I'm just a fraction of an inch taller than him. And his insecurity makes me feel as though I'm the older one, just like I had to protect him. (Note again: These are only my feelings and my truth.) We turn around slowly, the eye-contact never breaking. We're not the only ones dancing. There are aragorn and arwen, of course, haldir & elrohir and a few couples I don't know.  
  
'You have pretty eyes ,' glorfindel whispers. 'Like the sea down south, green and blue with shining sun speckles.'  
  
'Yours are pretty, too. They remind me of the forest and the trees in the sunlight. And a bit of home .'  
  
Did I really say that? Did I really compliment him on his eyes just now? Must have done it because he's smiling and there are tears welling up in his eyes. (N: Do you feel how it's getting all sappy, warm and mushy ?)  
  
'Did I say something wrong ?' Bet I didn't, I would have noticed.  
  
'No, hell no. I'm just so relieved. I thought you hated me. I thought it all the time and I never dared to ask you out or something.'  
  
'You know, until that morning two days ago I thought I hated you. But now I know that I never did. I was just hiding.'  
  
A tear his sliding down his white cheek and I'm kissing it away, before I can even think about it. 'Oh my god .', he whispers and I feel his hands clawing in my robes.  
  
'What's wrong .?' Very sensitive again, Legolas Greenleaf. God, you should become a shrink in one of your next lives.  
  
'Nothing. I was dreaming that this might happen for a really long time. Since I saw you coming to rivendell. You just knocked my sensibility out and I was falling head over heels for you. And you do it again, right now. I shouldn't even say this .' Right.  
  
'Yes. Yes, you should. Why not ?' Jesus H. Christ, I love receiving compliments! Just keep on talking ! Who wouldn't like to be praised and listen to how the effect of their beauty knocked them of their rocker? Well, at least ~I~ don't mind.  
  
'I don't know. It's just not clever.'  
  
His eyes are flickering and darting down to my lips, linger for a while, look in my eyes and darting down again. His breath is going all ragged and I know what he is trying to do or better not do. Hey, wait a second! We don't know each other that long, so we better take it slow, don't we, one little baby-step at a time !?!?! No, no, no, I'm not even old enough for this. This story is rated PG and should remain like that ! (N: Parental guidance ? For what in this story anyway ? Teenage paranoia ? Must be.)  
  
Glorfindel doesn't think along my lines. Before my brain can work out what he is doing and how my appropriate reaction should be like, he kisses me. Brain, help ! But no, my brain leaves me alone when I need it most and my body is not to be trusted in situations like this. And, yes, I knew it, damn it. In no time that greedy elf has managed to part my lips and confuse me completely. Right, and what next, please? I don't know, so body, you got me into this, now get me out again without embarrassing me. At least that works. Seems like elven-bodies know instinctively how to kiss if their brains take a sudden vacation. Can't imagine that some people think this is better than cat-walking in front of a mirror or singing lovesongs in the shower. Sure, it ~is~ sorta nice. I figure it would feel pretty much the same to let my tongue pry around a freshly boiled oyster that is none the less still alive. (N: If you think this is a good comparison, (I don't) it's not copyrighted.) & (N: No offence meant here, all glorfindel fans.)  
  
Oh, but it's getting better anyway. Seems like glorfindel's brain and mine are out on a date and his body has to manage alone as well. After a while the kiss is really nice and pleasant and I'm going weak in the knees. Glorfindel breaks and smiles at me.  
  
'So good ?'  
  
'Mmh .'  
  
The whole wedding party has been staring at us. I don't care. I love him and I'd tell everyone who wants to know. Oh, yes, I'm sitting on a huge pink cloud drifting away and I feel like singing on the top of my voice again. (N: Do you still remember the first note in this chapter ?)  
  
'Let's go ,' he whispers, his breath on my lips. 


	5. Mentally Of Age

Okay, I still have to work a little to complete this one, I guess. I actually thought about just leaving it unfinished, but well, I can't, so I'm desperately trying to figure out an ending.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------~*~------ ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Let's go ? Let's go where ? Hey, wait a second, I'm a little virgin-elf, I can't just ~go~ somewhere to shag.  
  
'Don't worry ,' whispers glorfindel. 'I won't do anything you don't want .'  
  
He is not leading me to his or my room but out into the gardens. Yeah, right and it's not cold and everything ! I'm shivering and pull my cloak around me, trying to keep warm.  
  
'I thought you might want to talk a while. About all this .'  
  
Ah, and why ? I don't have anything to say about this. I'm in love would there possibly be to discuss? Glorfindel is steering me to a bench under a huge willow and puts his arms around me when he notices that I'm shivering with cold.  
  
'You know, I think some things about you . Well, you know that I'm sweet on you and all that ,' (this makes my blush and gives me the feeling my blood would effervesce), 'But you are ... really no offence here . you are still very much like a teenager. You are so young and cute but also immature .'  
  
'Really ?', I ask and I notice that my voice sounds choked. Yes, of course, I might be a bit moody, ironic, sarcastic and childish at times but does that mean that I'm still no better than a teen-elf ??? Must be so. Again.  
  
'Yes. It makes you adorable and it could never change my love for you but it's a bit annoying at times . Or embarrassing.'  
  
'You thought the dinner-thing was embarrassing ?' And I thought it was good fun! Hell, I don't think I can accept such a conservative elf as my boy- friend!  
  
'Well, yes. Sorry . But I will wait for you to come mentally of age .'  
  
'Mentally of age ???', I scream. 'Do you have a slate loose or something ? Just because I'm not behaving as stingy as all of the rest does, I'm not mentally sub-average !!!'  
  
I throw his arms off me and start to dash away from him, through the darkness.  
  
'Legolas, I . Wait ! I didn't mean to hurt you !'  
  
I hear his footsteps following me. My ears are so sensitive that I would hear him still if I was half a kilometer away from him. But this time, I think the failed me and I didn't hear well ! Mentally of age ? Yeah, if you are 6000 years old that's kinda easy to say. I can't change the way my brain is working. I'm practically only spectator in my thoughts.  
  
'Legolas !'  
  
'Go away ! Go and get yourself someone with a mental state matching his age !'  
  
'I didn't mean to offend you !'  
  
'Then you shouldn't have said it !'  
  
I still run. It hurt. It really did. And I kissed him, darn me ! How could I ? Reveal something about yourself and allowing some people to do what you would deny most of the rest makes you so damn vulnerable ! Why did I kiss him? It was so wrong, it must have been screaming at me : 'Keep your hands off, you nerd !'  
  
'Please, let me explain !'  
  
'The hell I will !'  
  
I look back but can't see him. Suddenly I just stumble and fall over, headlong into one of the ponds. Oh, amazing, how could I forget to look in the direction I'm going ? Slimy water-lilies touch my bare arms and face and I struggle to the surface and tear like heck out of the pond. I keep lying in the grass, trying to catch my breath even though I'm freezing and my teeth chatter.  
  
'Legolas ! What happened ? Are you all right ?' Glorfindel is sliding to a stop on the wet grass, right next to me.  
  
'I'm cold. I fell into the pond.'  
  
Glorfindel doesn't laugh. He is just looking at me in a sort of concerned way. 'Sure you're okay ?'  
  
'Well, physically yes,' I say ironically.  
  
'I didn't mean to upset you. I thought you might handle it and think about it for a while.'  
  
'I already thought about it. I know it's true. But I still can't take the sound of the truth. Not even in my own head.'  
  
'Well, are you still mad at me ?'  
  
'Yes !' I sit on the dew wet grass and pout defiantly. Is this mentally of age ? Noo, I don't really think so.  
  
'Will you still let me take you to your room ?', he asks with the cutest smile, I didn't even think such an old and powerful elf was still capable of.  
  
'No !' I turn around and continue sulking. 'It's your fault that I fell into the pond !' Right, as if he could do anything about the fact that I'm too daft to look were I'm going.  
  
'Well, I guess I'll be leaving then. You certainly don't want me to be around after what I 'did' to you, do you ?'  
  
I hear that he really starts to walk away.  
  
'No ! Wait !' I get up and he looks at me with an arched eyebrow.  
  
'Really ?'  
  
'Sorry. I'm sorry. I really behaved very teen-elf like.'  
  
'Tell me something I don't know !', he smiles and puts one arm around me. 'Let's go in, you need some dry clothes to wear .'  
  
On the way to my room we meet lord elrond and he glares at me with something like utter disgust. I'm pulling free of glorfindel's arm and rush over to him.  
  
'Lord elrond ?'  
  
'Now, what legolas ?', he asks, tensed.  
  
'I wanted to apologize for the chaos-scene at dinner today. I'm sorry, I could have done better.'  
  
'Indeed. But, I heard right, you just apologized to me ?', he asks, all tension suddenly gone.  
  
'If you accept it, yes, my lord.'  
  
'Yes. Yes, I think I do. Is that all, legolas ?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'A good night to you then.'  
  
'To you, too, my lord .'  
  
He turns and leaves into one of his studies. I feel unbelievable mellow and everything. Glorfindel puts his arms around me from behind and nibbles the tip of my ear. 'Very mature,. Legolas. I see, I have a very good influence !'  
  
I turn around in his arms. God, I'm feeling so grown-up. 'Well, there is the incentive that you won't think I'm annoying if I behave nice.'  
  
'No, I will probably never let you go again, because if you behave all nice, you'd be the most perfect elf in this world.'  
  
Hot shivers are surging through me. I just love compliments. This is another big incentive to be nice. Maybe I have to turn tomorrow into my nicest day ever. Most grown-up.  
  
'Want me to take me to your room now ?'  
  
'I'd very much appreciate it, lord glorfindel.'  
  
He gives me one of those 'gone-completely-nuts'-looks and I cling to the offered arm to be guided to my room.  
  
(Thank Imbefaniel, don't forget!) 


	6. Strangers In The Night

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine. (Just in case somebody doubted that). If you are my friends you will of course find some time to review this, won't you ? Thanks to everyone who already reviewed!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------~*~------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, my evening was kinda full of events I didn't foresee. First the dinner that was more entertaining than I actually thought it would be and second the things that happened with Glorfindel. I'm still not all convinced that it was right to kiss him. Even though I did it again when he left me at the door of my room.  
  
He wants to change me. I don't want to change. Maybe that means I don't want to grow up. Fine with me. Who wouldn't want to be a teenager all his life ? He wants me to behave decent. Decent and boring but I can't stand pretending to be already 3000 years old.  
  
I'm in love with glorfindel but if I'm not going to change I will embarrass him and make him feel bad.  
  
Oboy, what is all this chaos in me. I was fine. Last week I wouldn't have thought of anything that could ever change my life. But now, there comes glorfindel blasting in my heart and messes up everything that I had carefully planned to be a nice life.  
  
What should I do ? He said he'd like me anyway but I'm not so sure he will. What if he changes his mind ? What if he's going to hate me because I'm not changing? Would he really tell me if he wanted me to change or does he think I'll take a hint? Oh my good, probably he's just playing with me!  
  
Jeez, my thoughts are killing me. If I keep worrying like this, I'll worry myself outta my mind and I'm soon going to see little green dwarves dancing jive in underwear.  
  
I guess, I got to wait and see.  
  
No, probably I should do something about the situation. Maybe it's not one of glorfindel's worst ideas to change me a little. Well, hey, I'm not going to act against anything I promised me, so it might be worth a try.  
  
For Glorfindel ? For him being pleased with me ? It's certainly worth a try. And a second one if I screw up. (Note: It's very possible that I do screw up and need numerous attempts to get it right.) And a third one after that.  
  
How does one act like a grown up ? I don't know. (You might have noticed) I better ask someone. But who ? It's long after midnight already and I don't know anyone who would be up and about at this time of the night.  
  
I have to wait.  
  
I don't want to wait. I have to ask someone. Now. Now. Now!  
  
I get out of bed and put my slippers on. It's dark in my room and I manage to knock over quite a few things. Ouch! There you see what the praised elven-sight is good for!  
  
After I found the door I amble along the corridor to find someone to help me. Again.  
  
Why not go to Arwen and ask some advice ? . Nay, I don't want to see Arwen with her cucumber-mask. My stomach already churns and writhes at the pure thought of it.  
  
Aragorn ? Hell, no! He can be moody if you wake him in the dead of the night. What I grouch, I don't want that kind of 'I-say-something-so-you'd- go-away'-piece of advice.  
  
Suddenly I just knock into something else. The something gives voice and sounds pretty much like this : 'Iiiipp!'  
  
What was that? I grope around in the darkness.  
  
'Hey ! If you want to live to see a next dawn you better get your hands off !'  
  
'Eeew !', is my answer and I jump back in disgust. 'It's alive !' I don't really wanna know where my hand was before.  
  
'Yes, indeed, it is ,' answers the voice in the dark sarcastically. 'And what are you doing out here, prince legolas of mirkwood ?'  
  
Ohh ! You address me officially, I LIKE you.  
  
'None of your business. Who are you, anyway ?'  
  
'Can't you see me? I'm right over here.'  
  
'I can't see anything. It's dark.'  
  
'You're an elf. Elves can see in the dark.'  
  
'I can't.' I pout because I feel unobserved.  
  
'Were you just pouting ? Excuse me, how old are YOU ???' The other elf snickers in the darkness.  
  
'I wasn't ,' I say hotly.  
  
'Oh yes. You were. And it was cute. So cute. You always are.'  
  
I blush until I can swear that I'm glowing red , be it dark or bright daylight.  
  
'You know, I got a little problem and I was looking around for some advice.'  
  
A chuckle right beside me. 'Everybody is asleep already.'  
  
'You are not. What are you doing here ? Are you from Rivendell ?'  
  
'No. I came for the wedding. But I was hoping that you would knock me down.'  
  
'Haha.'  
  
'No, okay. I couldn't sleep. What do you need advice on.'  
  
'On how to behave like a grown-up.'  
  
Laughter.  
  
'You're in a good mood ,' I say.  
  
'Now I am. But I don't know the answer to your question. Why would you wanna know.'  
  
'Do you know Glorfindel ?'  
  
'Yes.' It sounds venomous.  
  
'I'm in love with him, I guess . and . and he wants me to be a bit more like an adult elf.' A sharp intake of breath from the elf somewhere close to me.  
  
'He wants you to be ? And what do you want?' I can hear him forcing the voice to be calm but there is a slight strain in it now.  
  
I'm quiet for a while. 'I don't know. I like what I am but nobody else seems to.'  
  
'I do like you the way you are.'  
  
'Really ?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
I stare around in the darkness, trying my best to see him somewhere.  
  
'You really can't see, hm ?'  
  
'What was it, love makes you blind ?'  
  
'I suppose so.'  
  
'Well, I gotta find someone to help me.'  
  
'Okay. Nice meeting you here, anyway. And spend a thought about it if you really really want to change.'  
  
I wonder. Why should I do that ? 'Okay.'  
  
There is the faint swish of a cloak and soft footsteps that fade away fast.  
  
'Hey, wait, who are you ?' I call but, of course, I don't receive an answer. Sh*t.  
  
It really had to be me who knocks into someone in the night and spill all his dumb ideas. I didn't even know the voice. Young, maybe my age or a bit older. A bit cracked on high notes but still nice and soft. And a foreign accent.  
  
I shake my head and return to my room. Enough groping around in the dark for one night, I think. And I'm embarrassed by telling that strange elf my dumb intentions and I want to stop thinking about it by falling asleep. How could I just ask him ? Silly me.  
  
I fall into an uneasy sleep, way to confused to have dreams about else than this night. 


	7. Paranoid

Thanks to the people who reviewed. (Curse the ones who don't review. :)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The morning is not better than the night was. I feel bad. I feel embarrassed. I don't ever want to get out of bed again. I want to die.  
  
How can I just go and tell the first elf I knock over about my ridiculous problems and, even worse, about my feelings for glorfindel.  
  
After one or two hours of feeling miserable and having pitied myself because of that little accident I actually stretch my legs over the bedside. (Everybody would say I stretch long legs over the bedside if they'd refer to me, I know, but they are not really all that long. The reach to the floor, quite so. At least they are not so unusual for an elf that you need to mention that..) Well, anyway. I finally get out of bed and after a while of spiffing myself up I go to get some breakfast.  
  
Down in the halls all the elves are looking curiously at me. Why ? I don't know, maybe the person I talked to was telling them my hilarious teen elf- ideas of being able to grow up in one night.  
  
Which one was it ? I'm not so sure. I'm not good at recognizing voices so maybe I never gonna know. There are actually only few elves who would know my name and associate it with my face. There are a lot of elves I know who just call me legolas and don't know anything about where I come from or my title. So, there would be, of course, lordi Elrond and glorfindel. Elladan and elrohir sure know because their old man knows. Some people who came to the wedding know. And he said he just came for the wedding. Could be a bold lie, he could've told me anything.  
  
Well, Galadriel knows and so does her husband Celeborn. Some Of their people might know, too. That guardian, what's his name, hilde, hilda, haldir ? That must be it, he always addresses me with proper title as if we had never met before.  
  
Then, ignorant as I am, I might have known glorfindel's or lord elrond's voice. It couldn't be Galadriel, well, at least if she isn't a transvestite and sneaks around as a guy only at nights and I don't know anything about that. Still, mighty unlikely.  
  
That would leave celeborn, haldir, elladan and elrohir. Too many people, I think. Should I just ask them about it ? But if I asked the wrong guy I'd spill the stuff to even more people. Impossible.  
  
Everybody wears a mean smile today, every greeting I hear sounds hypocritical to my ears. And I should know. They all know. And they are talking about me in secret and laugh their ugly elven-heads off. I just know it.  
  
I'm seeing thinks. My breakfast is tap-dancing across my plate and a huge piece of melon is scoffing at me from the fruit-bowl. Why is everybody so mean to me ? Nobody likes me, no one understands me.  
  
Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder on jump up, knocking over my goblet of juice.  
  
'Sorry !', exclaims glorfindel and withdraws his hands into the folds of his red robe. 'I didn't know that you were that jumpy.'  
  
I turn around. He looks a bit shocked.  
  
'No. My fault. I didn't sleep enough and that's why .'  
  
'Why ? When did you go to bed ? I told you to turn in when I left you. I did fall asleep right when I got to my room .'  
  
'I couldn't sleep.'  
  
'Well, before you jumped up, drowning the whole table in juice I just wanted to say 'good morning' to my favorite elf in rivendell.'  
  
'Oh ,' I blush furiously again. 'Thank you.'  
  
'Okay. Now I said that I have to work. How about you come to see me in the evening ?'  
  
I smile happily. 'That would be great. I'll try, I got still some things I have to see to.'  
  
'I hope I'll see you later then.'  
  
He hurries away and I sit down again wiping juice from the table with a napkin, deep in thought.  
  
Okay, if it was glorfindel I met, why would he lie to me and say he went right to bed ? He wouldn't. It wasn't him and his voice isn't cracked. Or I didn't notice it this time.  
  
I need to investigate and silence somebody. I'm just going to act very grown up and nobody would know I'm not but that question in the night would be spoiling it all. Yes, I have to find that elf.  
  
I get up and swish my cloak in a very cool and self-secure way, knocking over another goblet and a candle. Who cares, I have business to see to. 


	8. Runaway Elf

------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't have a clue about elladan and elrohir's whereabouts so I just start asking around for my favorite lorien guardian, haldir, hilde in my words.  
  
Hoping just to knock into him somewhere I run aimlessly through all the halls of rivendell (which is a considerable walk for one day) but haldir is nowhere to be seen.  
  
In the end I walk to the stables, maybe he's been riding to somewhere or is tending to his horse, who knows what pleases the twisted weird mind of a lorien elf. Riding out in the rain is not something anybody but a lorien elf would do.  
  
At the stables there is a huge crowd clamoring and yelling ceaselessly. Obviously the guest who came for the wedding do already wish to depart. I wonder why, rivendell is such a nice place with such a nice lord as it's leader. Heck no, I really can't blame them for leaving. Probably they all saw the stuff in lord elronds dressers.  
  
It's chilly outside and I'm happy that I wear my thick blue cloak. The wind biting and tucking on my braids like it would want to rip them out and it started raining. The sky overhead does not promise anything but more rain and a nice thunderstorm in the evening. Jeez, I LOVE this place but I really wonder why this valley hasn't already been turned into a lake.  
  
It takes a long time until I find one of the stable boys who is not occupied.  
  
'Excuse me ,' I say, very grown up. 'Is hilde out today ?' I blew it again. Darn it.  
  
'Excuse me ?,' he asks, too, big question marks in his eyes. (Note : I don't know if there are question marks in elvish writing but there better be because there are some in that guys eyes.)  
  
'Oh, sorry. I would like to know if Haldir, Marchwarden, Guardian of Lorien is out with his horse today.'  
  
'Oh, Haldir. Yes, he was the first one to get his horse this morning.'  
  
My heart is plunging. 'He's been leaving already ?'  
  
'No, sir. He told me he would only be riding for an hour or two but he's still not back. At least he didn't bring in his horse.'  
  
'What does his horse look like ? I'm going to look for him and a horse is easier to spot than the rider.'  
  
'Oh, wait a minute. It's a wicked horse. Doesn't obey anyone but him. It's white and huge like a war-mare with a long gray mane and tail.'  
  
'Thank you. Is there any of rivendell's horses to be taken out immediately ?'  
  
'Yes, sir. You can take the one right over here .' He gestured to the stand of a dark brown horse with no white markings at all. 'His is unelman and he's as fast as the wind. Lord elrond received him as a gift from Rohan.'  
  
'Thank you.' I take the horse out without saddle or reins and lead it out into the rain. If there is one thing I can do it is controlling horses. I guess even that steed of hilde's wouldn't be past my skill to handle.  
  
I start out slowly. The wind has become worse and the rain comes down in heavy drops. It's another stupid thing to do to go looking for hilde in this weather. He might think this is important to me.  
  
Even as I thought the storm peaked already some time ago the weather is steadily growing worse. My horse doesn't seem to mind, it is just as willing and reliable as my own horse.  
  
After riding around in the forests for a while I notice that I'm already late for a meeting with glorfindel. Darn it !  
  
I lead the horse back over a grassy hill and suddenly I already hear the voices from rivendell.  
  
Or not ?  
  
It sounds like the strom wind lamenting. But still there is something in it . feeling ?  
  
I look around. There are some huge boulders, stones and chips not far to the right and just grass and trees in all other directions.  
  
Has it stopped ? No, there is the voice again . It sounds like somebody panicking but I can't see anything around me. And I'm already late for meeting glorfindel. I could go looking around but . if there was nothing I'd be late and upset glorfindel in vain.  
  
What would be the grown-up thing to do ?  
  
I decide to go at least looking for somebody in the woods around me to make sure there is nothing wrong or somebody in serious need of help.  
  
I just want to turn to looking around for a second when a horse comes galloping up the wet green hill. It's a white one with a gray mane but without a rider in sight. It's tossing its head and neighs.  
  
'You want me to follow you ?' I ask and notice I'm completely out of my mind asking a horse a question.  
  
The horse neighs again and starts descending to the huge assembly of stones. I gingerly follow. There might me orcs or goblins involved if somebody was in trouble. And I didn't want to get into that much trouble just for helping somebody out.  
  
To my great surprise there is nothing I can see when I carefully look around the boulders. No orcs, no bodies, no reason to come here at all. But the white horse is nudging something on the ground. As I come closer I see that it's hilde, lying splayed on the muddy ground, obviously unconsciousness.  
  
A litlte pool of blood is around the area of his shoulder and I know that I would need to dress the wound a little before I can leave him. Or I have to get him to rivendell into the healers house. But I'm already late for my date and it doesn't look as if he needs help badly. Maybe he just cut himself on a branch or something and went off his horse unconsciousness. He'll wake soon anyway and I can still make it in decent time if I hurry.  
  
It would just be too much effort to care for him now. I don't even know him and my date is in danger of not happening. But he's bleeding . and I'm late.  
  
Well, I gotta make a decision.  
  
In the end, I turn my horse around and in no time it's galloping back to rivendell. 


	9. Best Friend?

------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
I watch the brown horse disappear at full speed into the woods. I know unelman will find his way back without me. He knows very well that there is the best stand and food at rivendell.  
  
I try to take hilde up in my arms as gently as possible but still he winces when I lift him, without regaining consciousness.  
  
His horse has come to my side and nuzzles the pockets of my cloak in search of something edible.  
  
'Listen ,' I tell him (Note : I assume hilde's horse is male. It's too embarrassing to check even while I'm alone.) 'We have to get haldir back to rivendell because he's injured. So you better let both of us mount. I need to hold him so he won't just fall off again.'  
  
The horse is neighing indignantly but doesn't rear when I mount after lifting hilde on it. It prances for a while and snorts disapprovingly but then it seems to actually understand that this might be important and sets off at a nice gallop, not too fast, so that I can keep the limp figure of haldir, the guardian of lorien in check.  
  
Oh my, I'm going to be so damned late for my date that it isn't even worth going there after this. I have to get hilde to the healer and take a shower after I splashed around in the mud to help hilde to get on his horse and out on new clothes, too. It's going to take an eternity before I'd me actually fit to let glorfindel lay eyes on me.  
  
While the horse is still carrying us towards rivendell I look at hilde, who is warm but still like a wet bag in my arms. He seems pale, very pale, even his usually lipsticky looking lips are white as chalk. I feel his neck for a pulse and find a very, very weak one fluttering under my fingertips like a dying butterfly. Darn it ! Again and again !  
  
Why do these things happen to me ? Why not anybody else ? I don't want to have this beautiful elf dying in my arms.  
  
I look at his shoulder. There is still blood seeping through his clothing and I don't have anything to stop the flow. My cloak is too thick, my pants muddy and my shirt too valuable of a fabric to be ripping if I tried to make a bandage out of it. And it all would take too much time.  
  
I catch myself at the thought that I care what happens to hilde. Even though we barely know. I met him only once during the quest of the ring and some times after that but on those occasions we rarely spoke a word to each other.  
  
'Don't worry, haldir, I'll take you to a place where someone can help you.'  
  
I called him haldir. Without thinking anything bad about him or being ironical and calling him with his whole title.  
  
His eyelids flutter and he looks at me, his eyes hazy. 'Legolas ?'  
  
'It's okay. You're going to be fine. We are very close to rivendell already.'  
  
'Where am I ?'  
  
'On your horse, in my arms, on the way to the healer's house.'  
  
'Oh, good ,' he whispers before passing out again.  
  
And really, the horse already starts descending into the valley of rivendell.  
  
'To the healer's halls ,' I command and it takes a sharp turning. I nearly let go of haldir but cling to him as good as I can to keep as both from falling or let me be the one to fall. What is it to me to fall off a horse if he's the one who needs to get to the healer so badly.  
  
Eventually I manage to stay on the horse with a lifeless haldir in my arms until we are skidding to a stop in front of the healer's halls. One of the oldest healers in rivendell is already hurrying out of the building and towards me.  
  
'What happened ?', he asks quickly, glancing at haldir's wound.  
  
'I don't know ,' I reply truthfully. 'I found him in the woods while I was riding out.'  
  
'He needs treatment fast. Would you help me carrying him in ?'  
  
'I can do that ,' I volunteered. 'You just go and prepare everything.'  
  
'As you wish .'  
  
I can see him vanishing in the halls blurredly through sheets of ice-cold rain and lift hilde gently of his horse that stars trotting away in general direction of the stable.  
  
I try to get haldir in as fast as possible, but the way is strewn with stones and all kinds of other trash like branches. I don't stumble but it takes me longer than anything until I'm finally inside the healer's halls and can put haldir down in one of the wards.  
  
'What is wrong with him ,' I half-yell the second the healer has started examining the elf who is still as white as bleached parchment.  
  
'He lost a lot of blood. And it looks as though he caught pneumonia, too.'  
  
'But . but I thought elves can't get sick.'  
  
'He's weak. His self-healing powers barely exist . He couldn't fend the disease of anymore.'  
  
'But he's going to be fine ?', I ask, dreading the answer, while the healer is dressing the wound at the shoulder and finally stems the flow of blood.  
  
'To be honest, I don't know ,' the old elf says. He looks at me with piercing grey eyes. 'I can't do more than give him a remedy and put him to bed. If he's too weak to make it I'm afraid .'  
  
'He won't die, will he ?!?!?'  
  
'I can't say .'  
  
'Is there something can do for him ?'  
  
'There would be something. But I'm not sure you would agree. You would have to stay in here for a day or two, too.'  
  
'What is it ?'  
  
'Well, I told you he lost a lot of blood and it would be easier if you'd .'  
  
'Give him some of mine ?', my voice sounds horrified.  
  
'Donate blood, yes.'  
  
Eew. 'Would he survive if I did ?'  
  
'I can't say. It would be easier for him but he might still not make it. I don't know how long he was out there seeping blood away.'  
  
'Okay. I'll do it.' I'm late for my date anyway, it doesn't matter anymore how much it's going to be.  
  
The next half an hour is dreadful enough. Some old healer is prying around in my arm for a big enough vein to draw some blood. Eeew again . I can't look at blood. I'm passing out if I do. It's disgusting to feel the blood drain out of me. I'm feeling dizzy and as if I'm going to puke really soon.  
  
'Is it over soon ?', I ask with some effort.  
  
'It's already over .'  
  
'Really ?' I take a good look at my arm. Blood. I'm passing out .  
  
It's nice and dark for a time. Then an irresistible urge to puke wakes me and the next thing I actually realize me doing is hanging over the bedside throwing up. Right. This is so embarrassing I actually don't want you to know but anyway.  
  
'Oh, you are awake ,' a voice says from somewhere next to me. I know at once that it's not the person I met in the dark. The voice is all soft and nice and note a bit cracked. The comment is dumb, but thanks for letting me know you noticed.  
  
I straighten up and look at a still slightly blurred version of glorfindel on my bedside.  
  
'Glorfindel !'  
  
'I was about to be angry with you skipping our date ,' he says sternly.  
  
'I know. I'm sorry.'  
  
Glorfindel's sinister expression changes to a proud smile. 'But then I heard that you just saved the life of one of the guardians of lorien.  
  
'Haldir ,' I mumble. 'His name is haldir.'  
  
'Oh. How do you know ?'  
  
'We met before. During the ring-quest.'  
  
'I see. I'm happy that you seem to be fine. I just wanted to check, you know.'  
  
'Okay. I'm feeling fine. Just a bit tired.'  
  
'That's normal. I'll send someone to clean up in here so that you two can catch some sleep, hm ?'  
  
I turned my head towards the window and discovered another bed with haldir in it. I nod quietly and fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.  
  
In the middle of the night I suddenly wake, again, because of the feeling that I want to throw up. I sit bold upright in my bed when it gets so bed that I can't lay still. No moonlight is seeping in through the windows. It's pitch dark and my heart is racing, while I still feel sick. I slowly start to feel better when my heartbeat comes down to a fairly normal rate.  
  
'You don't seem to sleep well tonight, legolas, prince of mirkwood ,' a voice says. 'You've been tossing and turning since I woke.'  
  
'Haldir ?', I ask.  
  
'Yes. It's me. Again, that is.'  
  
'How are you ?'  
  
'Felt better but the pneumonia is gone. That stuff the healer gave me must have been great.'  
  
'Good to hear.'  
  
'Prince Legolas, I . I guess I have to say thank you for the things you did tonight.'  
  
'You don't have to if you don't want to ,' I say defiantly.  
  
'I want to. This is just so awkward to say.'  
  
'Well, thank you for your advice last night.'  
  
'You're welcome.'  
  
'Then thank you for saving my life.'  
  
'I would do it again.'  
  
'I wouldn't have been alive if you hadn't .', his voice trails off. 'You know ?'  
  
'It okay. I nearly left you out there because I had a date with glorfindel.'  
  
'Really ? Why didn't you ?'  
  
'I couldn't . You might have died. What is a date with glorfindel in comparison to your life ?'  
  
I can sense he is smiling even though I don't see it.  
  
'What happened in the woods ?', I ask .  
  
'I can't really remember. I was riding and suddenly there was something ripping my shoulder. I thought it was a scratch but I passed out before I knew better.'  
  
'I suppose it was a branch then .'  
  
'Must have been.'  
  
'I'm tired but I'm feeling like puking all the time.'  
  
'You need to drink something . You lost so much blood.'  
  
I hear him get up and walk about the room. Then he sits down on my bedside and hands a huge mug over to me.  
  
'Go on ,' he presses me and I take a few sips. To my surprise it's not a long time until I feel better.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'It's okay. I thought you couldn't see in the dark.'  
  
'I can't .'  
  
'That's why I got the juice for you. Drink it and go to sleep. You'll need it.'  
  
'You, too.'  
  
'No. Don't worry about me. I'm feeling still cold even under my comforters and everything.'  
  
'Sleep in my bed then. I'm warm.'  
  
'No, no. Glorfindel wouldn't want that. He would take it the wrong way .'  
  
'No, he won't. Let me worry about him.'  
  
'No. It would just end up in trouble.'  
  
'My trouble. Come on.'  
  
'But I won't be able to sleep. I will keep you awake.'  
  
'No, you won't.'  
  
And after this long discussion he finally crawls in my bed, lying close to me to get some of my warmth.  
  
'You love glorfindel ?', he asks.  
  
'Yes. He's gorgeous, don't you think ?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Why not ?'  
  
'I just don't know. Are you angry with me ?'  
  
'No. can't everybody like him. I would like to have him all for myself.'  
  
'I won't try to compete with you, don't think that,' he says. 'And now sleep.'  
  
I try to do what he says but rather take to playing with his silver hair. And after two minutes I was playing around with those tresses, haldir is fast asleep by my side. Right, he wouldn't sleep at all.  
  
I look at him and compare him to glorfindel. I usually compare everything to glorfindel because glorfindel is the best thing I know. Haldir is very different from Glorfindel. Haldir's eyes huge and amber, glorfindel's are blue like mine, haldir's hair is silver, glorfindel's golden like mine. Haldir is cool and youthful without being immature, fulfills his duties without being perfect. Glorfindel is perfect.  
  
Haldir would be great as my best friend. Fact is, I can talk to him even more than my brain tells me is sensible to and he seems to like me. With glorfindel and haldir I could have a partner and best friend. I just gotta see it works out. 


	10. Accidents Keep Screwing Up My Life

------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
In the morning I'm woken by an ear splitting yell.  
  
'LEGOLAS !!!'  
  
'Mmmpf. Whassit ?'  
  
'What it is ? Look at you !'  
  
My eyes slowly slide back into focus to see more than my dream-world. I'm still in my bed, haldir snuggled close to me, still fast asleep. It's raining but what did I expect ? Everything looks normal. Glorfindel is standing next to my bed, a look of utmost shock on his face.  
  
'I can't see anything ,' I reply drowsily. 'Why did you wake me ?'  
  
'What is HE! doing in your BED! ???'  
  
'Who ?' As if there were so many people to choose from.  
  
'HALDIR !' He sounds close to fly off his handle. 'What is he doing here ???'  
  
'He's sleeping ,' I say innocently, not even understanding what else could be alluded to here.  
  
'I can see that ,' glorfindel answers irritated. 'But why in your bed ?' The tips of his pointed ears are flushed with dark purple which indicates that he's real furious though I can't explain why.  
  
'He was cold and I said I was fine if he slept in my bed.'  
  
'I didn't even sleep in your bed. Not even me !'  
  
'What's your point ?'  
  
'What my point is ? I thought you liked me !'  
  
'I do.'  
  
'But you like Haldir, too ?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Glorfindel glares at me and stomps out of the place in rage. I bet today is not his day. Maybe something at work upset him.  
  
But then it dawns on me. He thought that haldir and I had . oh my god, sorry, but I really can't guess that he has such a filthy mind, can I ? Hell, no. Everybody is just thinking about the one thing.  
  
Okay, I suppose I definitely screwed this one up. I told glorfindel I like him but I do also like haldir. Who in the heavens can only assume that he is asking for preferences of people I would consider a relationship with making me use the verb LIKE ? I don't believe it. I like glorfindel, I like haldir, I like flowers and trees and French fries. To LIKE things can sure get you into deep trouble.  
  
Of course I like him better than haldir. I don't even know the lorien guardian. How could I be in love with him ? Or did glorfindel think that there are actually some elves around here shagging people they've only known a few days ? Excuse me that can't be true. Who would do freak stuff like that. Heck, not me !  
  
Haldir warned me that there would be trouble but I didn't even think that it could mean that glorfindel's mind works out something like this. Why didn't he tell me how disgusting old elves minds work ?  
  
The Lorien Guardian is still sleeping contend, his right hand somewhere on the fabric of the nightgown somewhere between my legs. Oh god. Hopefully glorfindel didn't notice that.  
  
'If you want to see another dawn you better take your hands off there ,' I whisper after gently nudging him in the ribs.  
  
'My hands off where ?', he mumbles his eyes still glazed.  
  
'I'd prefer if you'd take it from between my legs ,' I say .  
  
Haldir's eyes suddenly glitter as he wakes and looks at me. 'Hey, what did you think, where your hand was when you knocked me over .' He slowly withdraws his hand and smiles at me. 'Good morning by the way.'  
  
'Morning. And I thought you wouldn't be able to sleep ?'  
  
'I don't know. I suddenly felt tired.'  
  
'Hm. Glorfindel was here .'  
  
'And ? He made trouble ?'  
  
'Yes. He thought I had . had slept with you or something .' These words are so embarrassing that I blush crimson to my ear tips.  
  
'Sorry. You talked me into this . I told you that he wouldn't be pleased !'  
  
'I didn't know that he had such a dirty mind. I'm too young to consider things like that !'  
  
'You didn't know ? What did you think why I thought he'd be pissed of ?'  
  
'I don't know. I was wondering about it, too.'  
  
'Oh my god. Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, I didn't even think you could be so innocent ! I would've warned you !'  
  
'Thanks. Well, anyway . I didn't . you know.' I can't say those words. The send a tingle down my spine and make my tongue numb. Typical teenager syndromes.  
  
'Sleep with me ?', haldir asks amusedly.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Say it.'  
  
'What ?'  
  
'You think it's embarrassing to say you didn't sleep with me .'  
  
'I know. It is ,' I say and start fidgeting around nervously.  
  
'Say it ,' haldir demands teasingly and turns around so that he lays half on top of me. 'Come on.'  
  
The more he asks me for it the more embarrassing it becomes. The start of the word sounds ridiculous when I try to say it and I stutter for a while.  
  
'It's not that hard. I bet you already said it to glorfindel .'  
  
'I didn't. I told you I'm not into that weirdo stuff.'  
  
'Oh, so you're ALL innocent ?', he asks, his eyes gleaming.  
  
I nod. Embarrassing.  
  
'Well, say it anyway.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'No, I won't.'  
  
Haldir starts gently nibbling the tip of my ear that must be scarlet by now. I gasp. 'Say it if you want me to stop .'  
  
'No.'  
  
'So you want me to go on ?'  
  
No, I don't but I don't want to say that dirty weirdo word, either.  
  
Haldir makes his way languidly down my neck. Another gasp.  
  
'Stop that.'  
  
'Try and make me.'  
  
'Oh, Haldir, please ..' This is a teenager game and I'm unwilling like a little elfling.  
  
'Say it .'  
  
A gentle trail of kisses on my collar bones draws yet another gasp from my lips.  
  
'Say it .'  
  
'Sleep with me .', I whisper, my thoughts off to somewhere else, I swallowed the first half of the sentence. But they come back fast as a lightning when glorfindel bursts into the room.  
  
'LEGOLAS GREENLEAF ,' he yells, his face deep purple and his hair standing on end. 'That is enough. What do you think you're doing here ?'  
  
'I . I . nothing. This is not what it seems!'  
  
'I heard and saw enough. Legolas, I'm very disappointed in you !'  
  
'It wasn't like that ! I don't even know haldir !', I scream, desperate to prove that haldir and I were just playing. 'He was just teasing me !'  
  
'I saw that. Oh, haldir, please ,' he imitated my voice when I wanted haldir to stop not to go on. 'Gasp, gasp, gasp, you're so good , SLEEP WITH ME! And you want to tell me this is not what it seems ? I know the truth. I'm disappointed in you both.'  
  
'Glorfindel, no, don't leave. It's not true. It's not true. I'm faithful.'  
  
'Shut up ,' glorfindel yells down the corridor while he is rushing out of the place again.  
  
Haldir looks at me shocked but with huge guilty eyes. 'I'm sorry .', he says quietly. 'I . I didn't know he was eavesdropping. I wouldn't have made you say .'  
  
'I know. It's okay. We didn't do anything. But how do I prove it to him ?'  
  
Haldir is silent for a while staring into space, still lying on top of me. 'I know something ,' he suddenly says.  
  
'What is it ?'  
  
'You have to get hold of the mirror of Galadriel it can tell things that happened if you ask for it.'  
  
'But the mirror is in lothlorien. How can I ever get there ?'  
  
'No, it is not. Galadriel is here for the wedding and so is the mirror.'  
  
'Really ?'  
  
'Would I say it ?'  
  
'Where is it ?'  
  
'In her chambers. Locked up safe and sound.'  
  
'How can I get it ?'  
  
Haldir looks at me smiling and tugging a fine silver necklace out from under his pyjama. A single key is hanging on it and he lets it playfully glide over my skin. 'With this, my prince. We'll get it out, show glorfindel and give it back without Galadriel knowing.'  
  
'Why can't we just ask her ?'  
  
'You could. But she's charging people for looking into that darn thing big time. You'd be one poor prince if you paid the fee.'  
  
'Okay. So we steal it and leave it around so that it could have been anybody and we don't have to take the risk to give it back.'  
  
'That's the plan.'  
  
'Would you help me ?'  
  
'Well, I don't know.'  
  
'You owe me.'  
  
He looks at me in disbelief. 'That's the price for saving my life ? Helping you to get that mirror and make glorfindel look into it ?'  
  
'Yes .'  
  
'I'll be at your service with anything and everything you might need.'  
  
'Thank you. But could you get of me ?'  
  
'Try and make me .'  
  
I'm bucking like an unwilling horse but haldir doesn't seem to care much until he suddenly loses the balances, his elbows slide to the side and his head falls free. And the worst thing : his lips crash right onto mine with a bruising impact.  
  
If Glorfindel would see this he would pop his clogs, I'm sure. Good that he was already satisfied with the scene before. My dear glorfindel. Darn it, how can I ever explain this to him ? How come that haldir just half-kisses me ? Oh, that would be the end of our relationship before it has even begun. It seems that I keep having strange accidents with haldir all over the place. Maybe it wouldn't b all that good to have him as my best friend if glorfindel would be jealous of things that just keep happening all the time.  
  
Haldir suddenly gets panicky and frantic, pulls back in surprise and anxiety and sits up on the bed. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry legolas, I didn't mean to .'  
  
'It's okay.'  
  
'It was an accident, I lost .'  
  
'IT'S OKAY!'  
  
'Really ?'  
  
'It was an accident, wasn't it ?'  
  
I sit up, too, quickly and haldir jerks back with scared looking eyes as if he expected me to hit him.  
  
'Haldir, it's okay. I'm not angry. Things happen. It wasn't your fault.'  
  
He looks at me, his eyes shining as if he'd be with a fever . 'Thank you .'  
  
'For what ?'  
  
'Everything.'  
  
'You're welcome. But now, let's get the hell out of here !' 


	11. Camouflage

Very special thanks this time to the only two people who reviewed the last chapters, Imbefaniel and Vardalothwen. So you asked me to update a.s.a.p. and here it is, I guess the chapter is for you then. :-)  
  
To everybody else who might be reading this : Would you !please! review ? I'm not going to update anymore if I don't get any reviews to keep my mood up ! ------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
'You know what ?'  
  
'What ?'  
  
'It'd be easy for Galadriel to figure out that it was you and me who got the mirror out.'  
  
'For real ? Why ?'  
  
'You are the only one who has a key.'  
  
'Somebody stole it from me .'  
  
'Really ? Then how do we get into the place ?'  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf. Of course nobody stole it from me! That's what I'm going to tell the lady of the light-bulb if she asks me how it comes that I'm the only one except her with a key and the mirror is gone.'  
  
I look at him , while he's having a fit of laughter, very embarrassed again. God, that was a dumb question.  
  
Haldir is walking next to me on the way to get some breakfast. The healer thought we were both fine and could leave. Actually I guess he let us leave because he was bugged out by glorfindel's frequent noisy outbursts in the corridor. I wouldn't like it if I was in charge of the place and there was some elven-lord having an explosion of fury every few minutes and stomping about like a wounded rhino.  
  
'It's okay , leggo, happens to me all the time.'  
  
'You don't think I'm a real teenager because of it ?'  
  
'No. I know that you're a real teenager, still. But I don't care. I love you being like that .'  
  
Oh, that flattered me. A blush creeps up in my cheeks.  
  
'It's cute ,' he says smiling.  
  
'Stop it., haldir. Do you want me to go red all over ?'  
  
'I wouldn't mind, either. You're always cute, remember ?'  
  
Okay, now I'm so deep purple that it can't get any worse. I hate people who can flatter me and still keep the air of being honest.  
  
The breakfast is not all that much better. Haldir and I both love teasing and playing around with the food and he gets the full blast of 'eating-food- in-a-sexy-fashion' that I actually reserved for glorfindel only but he's still mad at me, so why waste the opportunity?  
  
'Okay. Listen. Galadriel takes a beauty-nap every day at exactly one o'clock. Until two o'clock she'll be napping so we'll have plenty of time to get that dumb mirror.  
  
'We don't just need the mirror .' I'm picking some berries out of the fruit- bowl and eat them messily enough to make it look nice.  
  
'No ? What else ?', haldir asks, his eyes fixed on the berries.  
  
'Glorfindel .'  
  
'Oh, yes. I forgot him . We'll get him when we need him, I guess.'  
  
'Oh. Okay.' I lick my fingers clean and haldir eyes go for a spilt seconds huge like dinner-plates before he regains control of them.  
  
'What were we talking about ?', he asks confusedly.  
  
'Glorfindel and getting him.'  
  
'Yes, right. Let's go then. First things first. We'll get the mirror.'  
  
Galadriel has a pavilion out in the garden where the trees and flowers are the most beautiful. Haldir and I have to sneak through a lot of shrubbery before we can see the white wooden building in the middle of a little clearing.  
  
' There it is ,' haldir says, the leaved branches he wears on his head for camouflage swaying about. 'She'll be asleep already. Still, we got to be careful, she wakes easily, okay .'  
  
I nod. 'Okay.'  
  
Haldir and I both wear leaf-green robes and crowns of leafy shrubbery twigs and branches on our heads to blend in with the plants. A great idea I had before we got here.  
  
We sneak over the wet grass noiselessly. Luckily it's not raining yet but the iron-gray sky is a promise that it will. Haldir unlocks and opens the door and we slip in, looking about. My name is Greenleaf, legolas Greenleaf. I could very well imagine some pink panther music as a soundtrack to what we do.  
  
'This way .', whispers haldir and I follow him.  
  
'Who is there ?', a voice suddenly calls and I nearly get a heart-attack. Darn haldir! I thought she was asleep!  
  
'Come on !' Haldir tugs my sleeve and pulls me into a little room in the next corridor which turns out to be a wardrobe.  
  
'She heard us already !'  
  
'Shut up or she will.'  
  
'But haldir, she'll know that we are in here! She knows everything !'  
  
'Quiet !', haldir hisses.  
  
If glorfindel knew what I'm going through to prove my faith to him he would love me even more than he ever did before. I need that mirror but still I'm sure that Galadriel knows our hide-out and will pull the door open in dreadfully near future.  
  
'Haldir, if we meet her in the corridor we can explain. If she finds us like this it's obvious that we are up to something no good.'  
  
'Oh brother ! If you're not quiet now, I'll do something you won't want to silence you, right ? She's right in front of the door !'  
  
'But I .'  
  
I can't finish my sentence because haldir's knee suddenly parts my legs very gently and his hands start roaming about under my tunic. All I manage is a sharp intake of breath. Haldir pulls back soon after that but his hands under my clothes left me speechless. We just seem to knock into situations like this. Oh, Glorfindel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let him. I didn't know he would do THAT.  
  
At least the door stays closed and Haldir and I wait in the darkness for a while. I'm so close to him that I can feel is shallow breath against my neck while I'm straining my ears for some sound. It's so strange to stand like this with somebody I barely know and who keeps getting me into trouble. One thing is certain : Being with haldir is not boring.  
  
'I think she's gone .'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Well, how about letting go of me and get out of here ?', haldir asks and I hear that I chuckles.  
  
'Oh, of course .' I pull and back. 'Where's the door ?'  
  
'How do I know .?', he asks. 'Grope around and see if you find it.'  
  
I let my hands run over the walls and Galadriel's dresses. At least what I think are dresses.  
  
'Mmmh .', is haldir's opinion to my groping around in the dark and it sounds like a very content cat.  
  
'Oh, sorry ,' I say and pull back again. 'I didn't know that was you .'  
  
'That's okay, don't worry ,' haldir answers and I sense that he smiles. 'By the way, the door is here .'He opens it a bit and light falls through the crack. His smile is wicked. 'Let's go.'  
  
I look at him with narrowed eyes. 'You knew where the door is all the time ?'  
  
'No! Would I have made you look for it ?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'No.' But when he leaves the room I could swear that another smile is crossing his face.  
  
'Come on, it's over here .'  
  
We have to pass through several splendor-rooms and haldir unlocks a lot of doors until we reach a silver bowl on a pedestal in a tiny room.  
  
'What, this is it ?'  
  
'Trust me.'  
  
'I thought it is a mirror.'  
  
'It is. Now take it or leave it. Do you want to get glorfindel to believe you or do you just want to go back and leave glorfindel in the belief that you had it off with me ?'  
  
'Okay, okay. We take it .'  
  
'We ?'  
  
'It looks darn heavy.'  
  
'Who tells you that I'm going to help you carry that boulder ?'  
  
'The little voice in my head. Now come on.'  
  
Haldir looks at me defiantly and throws his silvery hair over his shoulder. 'No.'  
  
'Please ?' I'm batting my eyelids rapidly to look as cute as possible. You wouldn't say no to something so cute.  
  
'Yes, you are cute,' he says. 'But no.'  
  
'Please Haldir, please ! I need to get this thing out of here and I can't carry it alone. It's huge !'  
  
'No.'  
  
'What do you want me to do ? Why did you guide me here if you don't want to help me get the mirror out of here ? Do you want us to get caught.'  
  
'No. Not at all.'  
  
'So what's wrong ? Why won't you help me ?'  
  
I'm slowly turning angry. Who does he think he is ?  
  
'You got to give me something and I'll help you .'  
  
'Forget it. Screw the f*cking mirror ! I can do without! Glorfindel loves me and he will see that I didn't do anything with you !'  
  
Haldir narrows his eyes. 'Do what you wanna do.'  
  
I suddenly see that anger won't get me anywhere. If I want this to be a proof of my faith I have to get haldir into helping me.  
  
'Haldir, please. Please. I'm begging. What more do you want ? See me on my knees ? I need this to rescue my relationship.'  
  
'You don't even have a relationship yet.'  
  
'The more I need this mirror. I don't want to lose glorfindel, don't you understand ?'  
  
Haldir's eyes are hard like mahogany when he finally answers : 'Okay. All right. I'll help you.'  
  
I wonder where the problem was when we carry the huge silver-bowl out of the pavilion. Why did he refuse at first ? And why do I keep having strange accidents with him ?  
  
Whatever, who cares. I got the mirror and my relationship with glorfindel is as good as started up. The first thing when I get out of the house is dumping the mirror on an old tree-trunk in a clearing and run to get glorfindel to show him what really happened.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
I got the next chapter finished already. Some people review this and I'll update. 


	12. Predictions

Thanks to Imbefaniel, love-lies-bleeding & tamara for reviewing legolas' teenage-problems. Everybody else : Review ! I *love* reviews.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
I hate haldir. And still I'm stomping through the forest of rivendell to see him. That darn mirror has some trick in it that I can't figure out. I can't work the mirror, that is, and neither can glorfindel. I know that haldir knew that I can't work it when he left. I bet he already had good time imagining my dumb face when I find out, too.  
  
Glorfindel and I were just standing in the clearing and gazed in the mirror but nothing happened. Except that I blushed violently and started stuttering that I'd ask haldir how it worked. Brother, how embarrassing. Glorfindel was at first not really pleased when I told him that in had stolen it from lady Galadriel to show him what really happened but relieved, too, that he seemed to have gotten the bed-incident wrong. I have a date with him first thing in the morning. Tonight I have to ask haldir for advice. And if he laughs I'm going to kill him.  
  
Haldir's room is far away from mine, thank god, somewhere in the corridor for 'not-all-that-important'-guests. Of course, the rooms are still beautiful but not as luxuriously beautiful as the rooms for important visitors.  
  
I knock his door impatiently but he doesn't open or answer from inside, so I just open the door. It's not locked and it certainly seems as if haldir was at home. All the candles are lit and I hear water running in the bathroom.  
  
Well, I better go looking if everything is all right, he could be drowning.  
  
I walk into the bathroom without any doubts or sensible little voices in my head to help me avoiding another embarrassing situation. I guess you get those sensible voices by the time you turn 4000 or something. Well anyway .  
  
Haldir is in the shower. An as we don't have PVC shower-curtains here in rivendell, embarrassment is hitting me with full impact because I get to see a very wet, very sexy haldir in the raw. .... Excuse me, sexy ? Cut that out please, that was only the first impression.  
  
'Legolas !', haldir screams shocked and tries to shift so that I wouldn't see him but there is no way to hide. And I'm, of course, too dumb to turn around and goggle at him without even thinking about it.  
  
'Legolas, go, just GO !', he yells, his face blushed with a shade of burgundy.  
  
I can't. My mouth is standing open and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. I'm so embarrassed that I can't think clearly. I can't think at all. Yes, haldir is standing there naked in the shower and tells me to leave, but I don't understand.  
  
Finally haldir doesn't seem to care anymore, turns the water of, steps out of the shower and wraps his towel tightly around him.  
  
'What do you think you're doing here ?'  
  
'Haldir . I'm . I'm sorry . I didn't mean to . to just burst in your place and watch you taking a shower . in the raw and everything.' I'm flushing furiously bright red and cast my eyes down. Why do these things keep happening ? Why me ? I want to cry.  
  
Suddenly haldir's angry expression changes into a smile. 'It's okay. Who could resist giving into such a sweet apology ?'  
  
He shoves me into his bed and living room. 'Why did you come to see me ?'  
  
My anger is back. 'You didn't tell me how the mirror worked and I made complete fool of myself in front of glorfindel.'  
  
'You didn't ask me how it works.' He smiles at me in a very malicious way.  
  
'I thought you'd just look into it !' I feel like hitting him.  
  
'No, you don't.' The smile grows so wide that haldir has to narrow his eyes to make space for it in his face. What a moron. I just keep doing stupid things while he's around. Or he makes me do them with not giving me enough darn INFORMATION!!!  
  
'Well, what do you do ?' I ask, my voice trembling from the efforts not to scream at him.  
  
'I didn't say I'd tell you. I just said I'd help you get it out so that glorfindel could look into it. He did and he didn't see anything because you didn't tell me to explain to you how it works.' The smile drives me insane and if the smile wouldn't already be fully extended it would certainly grow further. He sways his hips a little and sticks his tongue out. 'Sorry, legolas.'  
  
'That's mean. You're a jerk, Haldir, help me !', I yell exasperatedly.  
  
'No !'  
  
'Why not ?'  
  
'You wouldn't understand.'  
  
'Yes, I would.'  
  
Haldir drops his towel and walks over to his wardrobe.  
  
'Why do you do that ?' My voice sounds shocked.  
  
'Well, I guess you already saw this, don't you ?', he asks pointedly. 'So you won't mind seeing it again as you couldn't even take your eyes off me the first time.'  
  
Well, if it hadn't been because I was so surprised it would still be very understandable. Haldir's body is just perfect, slender with slivery-white skin and the silver hair falling in wet tresses to his hips.  
  
'You like what you see, hm ?'  
  
'Well, it's hard to deny that you're beautiful.' That you're gorgeous. Wait a second. Mind, you keep your comments to yourself, right ?  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Would you tell me how the mirror works ?'  
  
'Okay then. Come on, I'll show you ,' haldir says and puts his clothes on.  
  
'Now ?'  
  
'Yes, now.'  
  
'It's raining cats and dogs outside.'  
  
'You want to know how that thing works or not ?'  
  
'Yes but .'  
  
'Then it's now or never .'  
  
He tugs his indigo robe until it is nearly fold-free. Then he looks at me questioningly.  
  
'Okay. Let's go then. But fast, I don't want to be soaked when I come back.'  
  
Well, well, well. I'm already soaked after the first step into the rain. I'm so grateful that tolkien didn't invent umbrellas for elves.  
  
Haldir doesn't seem to mind the rain. He is running and jumping through the wet forest like some graceful deer and I'm stomping, creeping, crawling behind him, occasionally falling into the mud like a handicapped ten-ton turtle. In the clearing the bowl is still on its tree-trunk, filled with rain-water now, waiting for somebody to look into it.  
  
'Go on ,' haldir urges me. 'Look into it.'  
  
'It's not going to work. It was like this when I made glorfindel do it.'  
  
'Trust me.'  
  
He smoothes his wet robes and taps the ground with his foot impatiently.  
  
I walk gingerly over to the mirror and look into it. The surface of the water in it suddenly stops rippling even though it's still raining. I can see the stars in the water where it reflected heavy rain-clouds moments before.  
  
Mirkwood.  
  
Rivendell.  
  
Elrond.  
  
Glorfindel.  
  
Haldir.  
  
Glorfindel walking through the gardens in the sun.  
  
Haldir looking around smiling as if waiting for somebody.  
  
Me kissing glorfindel on the dance.  
  
Haldir letting the key trail over my bare skin.  
  
Haldir and I in front of a grate with a blazing fire in it doing weirdo things.  
  
Glorfindel leaving me because of war and never coming back.  
  
Glorfindel slipping a ring on my finger as if to marry me.  
  
Haldir in the shower, blood running from his wrists.  
  
I tear my eyes from the last picture and look at haldir completely confused.  
  
'What does that mean.?'  
  
'I didn't see it .' He shakes his head slowly.  
  
'Don't tell me you never looked into that mirror.'  
  
'Yes, I did. But it shows many things. Things that were and things that are going to happen. And some things that are possible right now but are never going to happen. I didn't see what you might have seen.'  
  
'What did you see ?'  
  
Haldir bows his head and furrows his brow for a second. 'I saw you,' he whispers, barely audible. 'And I saw me dying. And I don't understand why. Are you going to kill me ?'  
  
'Of course I don't. But I saw that, too. It was awful. How can that be possible ? You don't think of suicide, do you ?'  
  
'Hell no.' He looks at me in surprise. 'Do I look like it ?'  
  
'But why then ?'  
  
'The thing that makes me think of suicide might not yet have passed.' He smiles wryly. 'But don't worry. There are things in there that never happen.'  
  
I look up to the sky. This is confusing. Why did I look into it ? I knew this witch stuff was going to turn on me. Now I'll be seeing those pictures all night . no, wait. There is another picture which I would gladly swap for the ones I saw in the mirror. . Water running over silvery skin and dripping out of hair as silver as the moon . stop it, brain! You gave me this s*it once but this is enough. Right, I'm in love with glorfindel, now don't gimme that same thing again !  
  
'Let's go back ,' haldir says. 'You see, there has to be water in the bowl if you want to see something.'  
  
He walks away without waiting for me.  
  
'Is something wrong with you ?', I ask.  
  
'I'm cold ,' he says stopping for a moment and stretching. 'And I'm tired.'  
  
'Come on .' I lead him to the closest building were my rooms are. 'You can warm up in my place before you go back.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'I won't talk about glorfindel, I promise.'  
  
'Why ? I never complained. It is like that if you're in love.'  
  
'No. The first night I met you, you sounded ready to kill when I asked if you knew glorfindel and you said you don't like him.'  
  
'That doesn't mean that I hate him.'  
  
'But you do.'  
  
He looks at me while we are half-running through the dark corridors. I have the goose bumps all over my body because I'm so cold.  
  
'Yes. But who cares. I don't make a big deal out of it. I like things easy going without much pondering about or dwelling on things you cannot change.'  
  
We reach my room and I let us both in and make a fire in the grate because we are both so cold and wet.  
  
'I thought you were just like I am.'  
  
'I think I might be ,' I say. 'But I'm behaving like a teenager and you .'  
  
'You behave the way your heart tells you to. That's what I do .'  
  
'Do you want to sit in front of the fire ? You're all wet .'  
  
'Well, so are you .'  
  
'Why don't we both sit in front of it ?', I ask, the picture in the mirror flashing through my head and I regret what I said. I have to think about glorfindel.  
  
Silvery skin . water . long hair . 'OH GOD ! DAMMIT !'  
  
'Why ?' Haldir asks when we both settled in front of the fire. I didn't even notice that I screamed the last words out loud. 'Damn what ? You just thought of lord Elrond or another nightmare ?'  
  
I look at him. The water is dripping out of his hair and clothes again and his eyes question me.  
  
'No ,' I manage a weak smile. 'I . I thought of you .'  
  
'Oh really ? Must have been one great thought .'  
  
'You're not angry ?'  
  
'No. Dammit doesn't say it was something bad about me.'  
  
I stretch on the fluffy carpet in front of the fire like a cat. Good thing he's easy going.  
  
Haldir lies down next to me and snuggles close which is nice in one way because he's cute and warm and everything but there's that picture I saw.  
  
'I don't want to complain ,' he suddenly says. 'But you smell like a wet rat that climbed out of a sewer.'  
  
'Thank you very much indeed. I appreciate your honesty ,' I say, first pouting and then laughing. 'How about taking these clothes off and hang them to dry. I'll give you a nightshirt of mine until they are, okay ?'  
  
'Fine with me. And by the way you were pouting again !'  
  
I'm so great. I'm getting it to be more and more comfortable and romantic and that's just what I don't want! I would want it if I was with glorfindel but now .  
  
We end up on the carpet in our nightshirts, under one blanket that I got from my bed and lying as close together as we can possibly manage.  
  
I stare into the fire. It's just like in the morning in the halls of the healer. He's laying half on top of me, playing with my hair-strands, completely lost in another world, his lips parted.  
  
'Haldir .'  
  
'Hmm ?', he looks at me.  
  
'It getting late .'  
  
'Oh, don't make me go. Please. It's so cold outside. Just a few more minutes.' He looks at me with his huge chocolate-brown bambi-eyes and flutters his lashes.  
  
'Okay. You are just like a kitten, you know . Cute and you like to lie in front of the fire.' And I can't darn resist you begging ! Argh.  
  
'Only like this ,' haldir whispers and blushes a little.  
  
I smile. 'I like it too. It's comfy.'  
  
'Could you just put your arms around me for a while ?', he asks and now I blush, too.  
  
'If you want to .', I reply and slip my arms around his waist carefully. 'You know . as we're only friends I guess you can stay here with me over night . if you like .'  
  
'Like it.' He nestles his head close to my shoulder.  
  
'Don't you think we should just .' I wanted to ask him to go to bed but he looks so content that I don't want to disturb him.  
  
After a while I close my eyes without being asleep and just think about everything. About glorfindel, about haldir and the burning feeling in my stomach and the butterflies fluttering through me that first glorfindel and now even haldir tend to create in me. I just start to drift into something like sleep when I feel haldir shifting. I don't open my eyes because maybe he's just turning around in his sleep.  
  
'Legolas . you might be still a bit like a teenager but I still want to be with you and I wish you'd see that .' he says. 'You're so cute when you are asleep.'  
  
Oh my god. Not again. A hot feeling is flooding my body and all the little hairs stand on end. Why des he have to do this to me ? I'm in love with glorfindel, ain't that the truth.  
  
'Love you, my prince .' And then I feel soft lips on mine, again and again, a gentle tongue flickering over my closed mouth and I shiver. Darn it ! Hormones really bug me out. Save his life, steal a mirror with him and WHAM! I'm in love with him instead of glorfindel ? That's not the way it works for me.  
  
Click. *Your brain has been switched of for some time to come. Please ask your provider if the problem keeps occurring.* My eyes flutter open but haldir doesn't notice at first. When he does he gives a choking sound and tries to pull back in a wave of panic but my arms are still around him and hold him close. He struggles for a while but then notices that it's in vain.  
  
'Legolas . I . I thought you were asleep. I . thought you wouldn't notice .', he whispers horrified.  
  
'Well, haldir, I was awake. And as you certainly noticed I didn't rip your head off, so how about we just stay comfy and don't mind what happened ?'  
  
'Really ?'  
  
'Really really.' I place a gentle kiss on his parted lips and then shift into the most comfortable position. Oh my, that was the first time I kissed somebody and wasn't kissed by him first. Well. I guess that's why my brain checked out for a while.  
  
Haldir smiles and looks at me with glittering eyes before nestling close to me again and falling asleep a few minutes later.  
  
Okay. My brain is asleep already, haldir is, too, but I'm terribly awake and aware of the fact that I just kissed haldir of my own free will and that it felt like an electric shock. (Even though we don't have electricity in middle-earth I guess the phenomenon of getting a shock when touching some fabric exists here, too.)  
  
I'm going to see Glorfindel in the morning. What if he sees this in the mirror. This time it wasn't an accident, or was it ? Could you tell things an accident if they happen while your brain refuses to cooperate with you ? I guess so. I hope so, actually.  
  
And finally after many hours pondering and realizing that I don't know who I'd prefer to be with I fall into a restless sleep, haldir in my arms.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- --------------------------------------------------- 


	13. Jealousy

THANKS to peniel (yes, I'm very happy now), Lady of Legolas & Elanhin, love- lies-bleeding, tamara, Vardalothwen & Imbefaniel (again!).  
  
Everybody else (again, too) : Folks, I !like! you if you review! It doesn't even take much time and makes the author happy. So please do. (Always like constructive criticism, too.) And because I got a lot of reviews in real short time I'm feeling up to writing another chapter real fast. :-) Leggo's world turns upside because he doesn't really know what he wants. So here we go:  
  
------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Waking is not all that easy in the morning, not mentioning getting up. There is something heavy laying draped across my chest. And it's breathing, too. Eew.  
  
It takes me some time until I realize where I am and what the thing on my chest is. I'm still on the carpet in front of the grate and haldir is sleeping on top of me. I never knew that he was that heavy.  
  
I'm sighing and just going to fall asleep again when I actually discover the reason why I woke so darn early. Something next to my head is tapping. It's tapping unpleasantly and urging me to let my eyes come out of the dream-world in my head.  
  
Tap.tap.tap.tap.tap.tap.  
  
No, I'm not going to look at whatever it is.  
  
Tap.tap.tap.tap.tap.tap.  
  
Okay, okay, I'm trying.  
  
Tap.tap.tap.tap.tap.tap.  
  
I'm opening my eyes. There is something huge and red towering above me and it produces a tapping sound. That's weird, really.  
  
* * * "But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
  
That I scarce was sure I heard you- here I opened wide the door;-  
  
Darkness there, and nothing more." * * *  
  
'Legolas ?'  
  
'Haldir ?'  
  
I look at him lying all over me bit he is still asleep.  
  
Tap.tap.tap.tap.tap.tap.  
  
'Legolas, don't pretend that you don't see me.'  
  
'Glorfindel ?'  
  
The big red thing above me shifts and it hits me with the force of a club swung by a cave-troll. The red something is glorfindel in his best working- robes. Damn it. He is tapping his foot impatiently. Damn it again.  
  
Excuse me, am I just lying on the ground at glorfindel's feet, haldir sleeping on my chest ? I must be still dreaming.  
  
'Would you please pinch me, glorfindel ?', I mumble.  
  
'Gladly. More than that .' He grabs my arm and squeezes it.  
  
'Ouch ! What did you do that for ? I asked for a pinch not for you to break my arm.'  
  
'I did it because this is the second time I find you sleeping in the company of haldir.'  
  
'And ? We didn't do anything .'  
  
'We'll see. Let's go and you'll let me look into it since I bet you 'asked' haldir about it last night, didn't you ?' I really don't know why he pronounces the 'asked' so sarcastically. What else could I have done ?  
  
'Yes, I did. I looked into it, too.'  
  
'You did ???', glorfindel sounds shocked. 'And . and what you see . ?' He's very nervous all of a sudden and I see him fidgeting around with the sleeves of his robes from below.  
  
'Some things about you ,' I say evasively. 'Strange things .'  
  
'Those have not yet happened. The mirror was lying, I didn't .'  
  
'I know they didn't.'  
  
'You know? How ?'  
  
'Well, I was with you in those pictures.'  
  
'Oh, you were ?'  
  
'What were you talking about ,' I ask suspiciously.  
  
'About that exactly. Well, I thought I'd better tell you.'  
  
'Hm.' I think a while about this incident. Glorfindel has something to hide that's for sure. But what it is . I'll find out.  
  
'So, let me see that mirror,' he demands.  
  
'Okay. I just have to dress. Would you wait outside ?' I flutter my lashes at him to keep his mood up.  
  
'Sure. What about haldir ?'  
  
'He's asleep ,' I say innocently. 'He won't peek.'  
  
'Okay. But hurry, I haven't got all day.'  
  
One would think I'd force him to find out the truth. If he wasn't so darn suspicious about me and haldir I wouldn't have had to go to all the trouble and steal that huge bowl of mirror.  
  
At least he leaves the room and I nudge haldir gently in the ribs.  
  
'Hmm. What's the matter ?' Haldir shifts on me and rearranges my position as if I was his pillow.  
  
'Wake up. You got to help me !'  
  
'Hmm.' His eyes slide into focus and looks at me. 'What can I do for you, leggo ?'  
  
'Glorfindel has something to hide .'  
  
'No really? What ? I really need to know. A big hideous mole, his blue movies or hairy legs ? A piercing ?'  
  
'I don't know. You have to help me find out .'  
  
'Watcha giving me for that favor ?' He smiles wickedly.  
  
'If I'd pay you it wouldn't be a favor.' Some people just have greedy minds. Nobody wants to help you out for free. Give me the good old days when anybody was happy to lend you hand.  
  
'I don't want you to pay me. Money's nothing to me.'  
  
'Then, what do you want ?'  
  
'How about a 'good-morning'-kiss ?'  
  
I feel a smile spreading over my face. 'You were hoping I'd ask you for something else all along so you could charge me with a kiss, hm ?'  
  
'And if ?'  
  
'I'd think this is your lucky day.'  
  
'Well it is. What about my kiss ?'  
  
'Glorfindel is waiting outside .'  
  
'You think he can see through doors ? That would make him even scarier.' Haldir shivers ironically.  
  
'He's not scary. He's cute ,' I explain. 'You just don't have an eye for beautiful things.'  
  
'Yes, I have. For you.'  
  
I'm blushing. 'Don't flatter me.'  
  
'Shut me up.'  
  
Oh, well, I do. I place some playful kisses on haldir's lips before finally getting up.  
  
'I got to go and make him look into that mirror.'  
  
'Do you have to ? Can't you just come back to me ? It's so cold here without you .'  
  
'Would love to but can't, sorry . Got a relationship to rescue.'  
  
Haldir is looking at me and I can see the jealousy burning in him, enlightening his chocolate eyes until they are cold amber. 'Well, I guess I'll better be leaving, too. Galadriel certainly wants to see me to plan our leave carefully,' he says.  
  
'Don't let me stop you. Glorfindel and I are probably going to go for a walk after the mirror-thingie, you know.'  
  
'Good that you tell me.'  
  
I rush in and out the bathroom and put my clothes on. 'I'll be off,' I announce and haldir glares at me.  
  
'Don't let me stop you.'  
  
'I won't.' And I'm blasting through the door into the corridor where glorfindel is waiting.  
  
The mirror is still untouched in the clearing and there is a lot of rain- water in it. Glorfindel seems to have changed his mind all of a sudden.  
  
'Well, go, look in it,' I say and glorfindel slowly circles around the mirror, looking unwilling, until he finally looks into it.  
  
It's cool to watch somebody gazing in the mirror. Glorfindel's face changes the color like a set of traffic-lights. Oh, excuse me, like saruman's cloak, I forgot that we don't have any traffic lights in middle-earth. My mistake.  
  
At first he seems relieved, then he turns green with the urge to puke, then red with embarrassment and finally blue because he's forgetting that he keeps his breath. I really wanna know what embarrasses him like that. Some nasty things he did ? Probably yes. I'll see to that.  
  
Haldir is going to help me even though he would refuse now. I know how to flatter guys. (As long as it's not lord Elrond. - Silly me . how did I come to think about him?)  
  
Suddenly Glorfindel pulls back so violently that he falls over backwards. I giggle at his shocked expression. I bet he saw lord Elrond in fishnet stockings. I would imagine my expression to be like that if I had.  
  
'Everything okay, glorfindel ?' I lean over to him, smiling. 'You got an electric shock ?'  
  
Glorfindel grimaces angrily. 'No. I saw that you were just playing around with that guardian of lorien. And stop that dumb joking around.'  
  
'His name is haldir. And I can't be serious all the time.'  
  
'Then how come you NEVER are just close to serious. Close to respectable ?'  
  
I don't pout. This is no matter for pouting. It's a matter to be hurt inside and don't show it.  
  
'It must be because I'm not yet as mature as you ,' I say, the irony biting but glorfindel either doesn't get it or doesn't budge.  
  
'That's right. That's why I signed you in for a behavior-training-course.'  
  
'WHAT ?'  
  
'You heard right. It's in everybody's interest that you finally grow up.'  
  
Yeah, right, in everybody's except mine. 'I'm not going anywhere .'  
  
'Do you love me ?'  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
'Then do it for me.' It sounds like a command.  
  
'I'll think about it.'  
  
'Fine. Want to go for a walk ?' He holds his hand out to me and I take it.  
  
'Sure, why not. I don't have anything to do today.'  
  
'I didn't expect anything else .'  
  
'Excuse me ?' I turn to him furiously, not believing what I think I've heard.  
  
'I said that's good for you, I'd like to have such a lot of free-time.'  
  
That's not what he said. I just know it. He said something mean about me. I look at him and he returns my look with as huge, innocent sapphire eyes as he is can manage. Could I really think that he's lying to me ? Why should he ? He likes me, doesn't he ? And haldir likes me, too and I like everybody except lord Elrond. What should I do ?  
  
Glorfindel wants me to go to that blessed course that I don't need at all and haldir loves what glorfindel thinks is annoying and embarrassing. But Glorfindel is so cute. Isn't Haldir, too. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. What I want ? I can't tell. Glorfindel is beautiful, haldir is gorgeous and I'm caught in the middle without being able to make up my mind.  
  
Just in the middle of the forest I suddenly feel the urge to see haldir again. 'I have to go see haldir,' I tell glorfindel and let go of his hand.  
  
'Hey, wait ! You're just leaving ?'  
  
'That's right. As I'm not mature I don't know that that's not polite. But once I was on that course I will always finish the walks with you, you'll see.'  
  
I turn to leave.  
  
'You like him more than me, don't you ?'  
  
'No, I wouldn't dream of it. I really really like you. Don't worry. It's just important right now.'  
  
'You are ironic about it. You had something with him, I know it !', glorfindel shrieks. 'Why don't you like me? I'm too old, right ?'  
  
'No, you're not. I'm fine with you're age.'  
  
'I'm not as good-looking as he is .'  
  
'Yes, you are. You are even more beautiful.' Just not in my eyes.  
  
'What is it then ? I know there is something. You are with him all the time and never with me !'  
  
'You are at work. You can't expect me to be alone all day and waiting for you !'  
  
'No, I can't. But why don't you choose someone .'  
  
'Ugly ?,' I add. 'Somebody who could never ever put up to you ?'  
  
'And if. I just don't like you being with haldir. So don't be with him, right ?'  
  
'You can't tell me to do anything. If I want to be with him, I'll be. I have to go now.'  
  
'But . I . why are you doing this to me. ! I ! want to be with you !'  
  
'I didn't say I wouldn't wanna be with you ! But right now I have to leave !'  
  
I stumble away through the forest even more confused than I was before.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
* * * Great quote : E. A. Poe "The Raven" 


	14. Everybody Wants

Thanks to everybody who reviewed. It's pretty much everybody that I mentioned in the heading of the last chapter. You encouraged me to no end and because of that legolas will hurry now and we'll see if he can keep haldir from biting the dust .! =)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Everybody wants and everybody needs  
  
Everybody asks for one more piece (of me!)  
  
Everybody wants to hear someone say please (me in this case.)  
  
Everybody takes and everybody steals (my time!)  
  
Everybody cries when something feels  
  
Everybody's looking for the drug that heals"  
  
You probably already noticed that I'm singing on the way to haldir's place. The anticipation ! No, really. I don't know why I suddenly need to see him.  
  
Maybe because glorfindel was real mean to me today. He said he was fine with me being like a teenager and that he would wait for me to grow up. Mentally, that is. But now ? He wants to send me to that dumb course that is a thing that the world doesn't need. And neither do I.  
  
When I get to haldir's door this time it doesn't seem like he's home. He neither opens nor do I hear a sound from inside. Instead there is a message taped to the door, for anyone to read. It says :  
  
"Legolas! Now I know what it is because it happened ! So don't go looking for me and stay with glorfindel, right ? Love you. H."  
  
Ahh, right.  
  
What has happened ? He got his early midlife-crisis ? Obviously he's talking about something I should know but I don't. Darn it. But anyway, he says I shouldn't go look for him, so I guess that means : legolas greenleaf I really need your attention right now and more than anything' and I better go looking for him.  
  
The halls of rivendell are deserted when I look around for haldir. Amazing how it comes that right in the moment that I need somebody to ask there's gonna be nobody around. Well, I suppose I have to find him on my own then.  
  
Let's think (try to think) logically. Haldir seems to be sad or upset or just in a teen-elf fit, so where would he go to calm down ? What do I know ? Probably he would walk around in the woods or eat until he pukes up again. People have strange habits when dealing with sadness. As for me, I would hide in my bed under the blankets for a long time to come.  
  
So, let's make a point, I'm completely clueless. I don't know where haldir would go and neither do I know where he would never go to exclude those places from my search.  
  
While I amble through the place, looking around but not really expecting to find him, I suddenly knock into someone. That is also starting to be a habit of mine. Knocking people over at night and in bright daylight.  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf !' a female voice yells. 'Can't you watch your step !'  
  
'Oh, I'm terribly sorry, lady Galadriel .' The hell I am, not sorry at all for knocking her nose out of the air.  
  
'You had better be ,' she says indignantly and raises back to her feet without the help of a gentleman. I wouldn't dream about helping her up, ever. I'm not one of her slaves.  
  
'Galadriel .'  
  
'Lady Galadriel to you ,' she cuts into my sentence.  
  
Whatever. 'Lady Galadriel, do you know where haldir is ?'  
  
'Why ?', she asks huffily.  
  
Because I just wanted to see if you know. 'Because I'm looking for him. He's not in his rooms and neither in any of the halls.'  
  
'Why ?'  
  
Why what ? 'Well, I'm just worried about him.'  
  
'Yes, I saw him sometime ago.'  
  
I get the feeling I have to beg for every next answer. Why can't she just f*cking tell me ?  
  
'Where ?', I ask hastily.  
  
'Don't you be so impatient. You want me to tell you something, you wait until I'm in the mood.' She flexes her fingers for a while and looks at each nail intently.  
  
'Now ?'  
  
'Fine ,' she snaps. 'But I really don't understand what you want with that sappy guy. Just imagine, he was coming to ask some advice in the morning, was all upset and on the verge of tears. I bet he had a bad dream or something. What waste of time.'  
  
'And where is he !now! ?'  
  
'Oh, he said he's going to one of the springs in the forest.'  
  
'Thank you, Galadriel.'  
  
'Lady Galadriel to you !!!'  
  
'Yes, lady Galadriel, I wish you a very nice remaining day.'  
  
She frowns darkly and turns to leave. I set off towards the stables at a run. Who knows how many little springs there are in the forests that never turn to rivers but only to little lakes ? A whole lot anyway. How am I supposed to find haldir in time to keep him from whatever he's up to.  
  
I didn't give it a lot of thought what he could actually be up to do but I suddenly remember that awful picture I saw in galadriel's mirror. All the blood and the slashed wrists. Ooog ! I run even harder, I don't want to see haldir ending up like that so something has to be done about it. Why? Because I l.l.like him. That's why.  
  
The stables are not all that crowded today but, of course, glorfindel is hanging around there.  
  
'Legolas ! You didn't find haldir ?'  
  
'No, I didn't.'  
  
'He went out with his horse. But it came back without its rider.'  
  
'I'm going out to look for him.'  
  
'No, you're not. There are already some skilled people out to look for him.'  
  
'Well, glorfindel, if you don't want me to go than try and stop me.' I pass into the stables, grab the horse that the stable boy gave me the last time when I went looking for haldir.  
  
'¨Stop, legolas, you'll regret that, do you hear me ? - Oh, I meant, I love you, I don't want to put you in danger !'  
  
Yeah, right. 'Love you, too, glorfindel ,' I answer sarcastically and set of into the forest. What a moron.  
  
'Fetch my horse ,' I hear glorfindel yell at one of his stable-slaves. 'No, fetch the fastest one we have.'  
  
Pity, really, that I already took the fastest horse that was left in the stable.  
  
'Fly, unelman, we have to find haldir before it's to late.'  
  
The horse understands and passes like the wind between the close-standing trees.  
  
What if haldir really tries to die ? He said what makes him to think of suicide had not yet happened. And then there was the note on his door asking for my attention like a huge red arrow pointing towards him.  
  
It takes me the longest time to find haldir at one of the little lakes. The sun is big and red behind the trees and makes haldir's silver hair shine violet. Actually he is IN the lake on a huge rock, wet, shaking and pale with a dagger clutched in his left hand.  
  
He sees me when I'm still far away and has his eyes on me until I reach the banks.  
  
'Go away ,' he sobs as soon as I'm close enough to hear him, his eyes all red from weeping.  
  
'What are you doing there ? I can't leave you like this !' I stop the horse and jump of to run the remaining steps to the lake.  
  
'Yes, you can and you know it. Go and be with glorfindel now that he knows how faithful you are.' The dagger is shaking in his hand, so violently is his grasp.  
  
'But . haldir .'  
  
'There is nothing you can do about this.' He turns away from me and sobs again. 'I didn't know it would be you.'  
  
'I'm sorry. Haldir, really. I didn't mean to upset you so badly when I went out with glorfindel this morning.'  
  
'Than you shouldn't have been so arrogant and edgy.'  
  
'I promise, I won't be like that again.'  
  
Haldir looks at me with huge darkened eyes. 'I guess, you won't have another chance to prove that to me.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Is this a cliff hanger ? I'm not sure but if somebody complains, I'll know. I guess. Stole the lyrics that legolas sings from 'Everybody' - Stabilo Boss 


	15. Nothing Else Matters

Okay, because I guess the last chapter might have had a little, tiny cliffhanger I'm writing a new chapter even though I don't really have time. And I got some reviews, too and that pretty fast! (*hop up and down with joy*) So :  
  
Thanks to anybody who reviewed!  
  
And anybody who is going to review (again): what does snorky mean ? got a real nice review with advice for legolas to "dump damn glorfindel the snorky elf" (made me laugh, anyway) and I can guess what it says but I'm not sure. :). Help me out.  
  
Now to my chapter 15 in which that dorky little imp glorfindel is completely absent. Don't think that makes it sappy. I'm no good at sappy stuff. =)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
'Oh yes, I will. I won't let you die here. I won't let you die at all, do you hear me ? You're not dying without me !'  
  
'Yes, I hear you but I don't understand. What use am I to you? Why do you care ? This morning you were so mean to me. I thought you like me.' He sniffles a little and swipes a tear away.  
  
'It was just . I just wanted .', I begin. I don't think it's good to tell him and I don't feel comfy in this situation. Darn it , I just never practiced to talk somebody out of killing themselves.  
  
'Just wanted what ?', he asks, tears streaming down his face and this time he doesn't care to wipe them away. 'You just wanted to show me how unworthy I am to be with you. That's it, isn't it. You wanted to make me feel bad.'  
  
'No. You know that's not true. I'm not like that. I just wanted you to be jealous ,' I say in a very small, childlike voice and look at him apologizing . I never knew that I could make so big, blue and innocent eyes than I manage to now.  
  
'Because you don't like me. I was jealous. Because I'm just your moody toy ,' he whispers and the dagger comes to rest terribly close to his throat. I can read the panic in his eyes and also that he's not sure about what he's doing.  
  
'Haldir, stop that ! You know it's not because of that.' I jump forward and stand in the water to my ankles.  
  
'Why then ?'  
  
'It's because . because I wanted to see IF you'd be jealous.'  
  
'Why ? You knew that you would make me feel sad. And jealous !'  
  
'But jealousy is a sign of love, isn't it? And I wasn't sure about you. And about me neither.' I cast my eyes down and walk around in the grass for a while, my feet cold from the water.  
  
'About you ?'  
  
'Yes, about me. How can I know who I'm in love with if you two keep making it so difficult for me ?'  
  
Haldir looks at me in disbelief, his eyes still dark. 'I make it hard for you to decide who you're in love with?' He flutters his lashes, just a second.  
  
'YES ! You DO ! Don't look at me with that cooing 'it wasn't me'-expression ! And so does glorfindel. And I'm the dumb teen-elf caught in the middle. I can't explain why somebody would want me and even less love me.'  
  
'Don't worry. There are a lot of reasons . At least for me.' He shifts uncomfortably on his rock, a tinge of pink in his cheeks.  
  
'Come down from that rock then and gimme that dagger. You can't really want to kill yourself.'  
  
'Yes, I want to. If it isn't because I can't have you then at least because it's to embarrassing to announce suicide and be too timid to pull through.'  
  
'No, it's not. You're a craven if you run away from your problems. You can't be more egoistic than in the moment that you commit suicide.'  
  
'Maybe you're right. And I'm afraid to die. But then again, maybe it would be so much easier than stay around.' His hair shines like a violet aura around his head and his eyes would be frightening if I wouldn't know that he is not aggressive but sad.  
  
'It's easier but even elves only have one life so why waste it ?'  
  
Haldir hangs his head. 'Because you don't want me but glorfindel.'  
  
'No .!'  
  
'No ?'  
  
'I . I meant . well, I'm not all that sure if I still want to be with glorfindel.'  
  
'You're not ?'  
  
'Actually I'd rather want to be with you, I guess.'  
  
'You guess ?', haldir repeats breathlessly, his dark eyes boring into mine.  
  
'I . I know.'  
  
Haldir gets up on his rock, water dripping from his robes and the light of dusk making him look even more beautiful than he usually is , like a saint. 'You know what ?'  
  
My voice is not willing to support me saying those words and it is barely more than a hoarse whisper when I answer : 'I know that I rather want to be with you because . I guess . no, I know that I've fallen in love with you.'  
  
I'm flushing worse than ever before. And it is so true.  
  
'Really ?', haldir asks quietly.  
  
'Yes.' No, I'm not going to say 'really really' in this situation, it's far too casual for the matter. 'Yes, I'm sure I did.' It sounds like I'm ashamed of it.  
  
Suddenly there is a splash of water, a clang of metal on stone and a few seconds later haldir emerges from under the surface of the water, dripping wet, his lips parted, his eyes fixed on me, looking way to sexy to be allowed. (I have a filthy mind sometimes.)  
  
'Legolas .', he whispers before falling into my arms. 'I didn't think you'd even come.'  
  
A wave of cold water hits me because his robes are soaked but I don't really care. 'What did you think you were doing here ? Just leaving me alone ?'  
  
'I thought you'd rather want me to leave you alone.'  
  
'Don't talk like that. It makes me sick just to listen. I found that note on your door and that was telling me that you need some attention right now. My attention maybe.'  
  
'Only your attention.'  
  
'Glorfindel's riders are looking for you, too. But I found you first.'  
  
'What about glorfindel ?', he asks, his voice suddenly choked. 'Did you tell him ?'  
  
'He knows it. I told you he's hiding something. And you said you'd help me to find out. You got what you wanted already.'  
  
'You'd give it to me again ?', he asks sweetly.  
  
A burning feeling is going down my spine and makes itself at home in my stomach. 'I.I can't. Don't be angry.'  
  
'Okay. It's not that important to me.'  
  
'Let's go home, okay ?'  
  
'Hm. I need some dry clothes.'  
  
'Yes, you do. You smell like a wet rat that crawled out of a sewer.'  
  
'I know that from somewhere.'  
  
'Well, this time it's you .', I smile at him and I am relieved when he returns that smile so cutely that I hug him so tightly that he gasps. 'I hope you're fine if I never let go of you again.'  
  
'Don't worry, that's okay.' He nudges my face gently with his nose and than buries his face in my hair. 'You have a horse ?'  
  
'Yes. If you don't mind riding with me we can be home a lot quicker.'  
  
'Of course I don't mind you foolish elf ! Remember, I want to be with you, my cute little elf. As long as you are with me, I'm fine with anything .'  
  
* * *  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
  
All these words I don't just say  
  
And nothing else matters  
  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
But nothing else matters  
  
Never cared for what they say  
  
Never cared for games they play  
  
Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
And I know  
  
* * *  
  
Reluctantly I let go of him but I grab his hand when we leave the lake. It's embarrassing enough but not as bad as usual and not as bad as the thought that has been sneaking into my head during our conversation: He belongs to me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- --------------------------------------------------- Yes, right, are you happy now ? Haldir & Legolas romance, something I always wanted to write. *mahaha* And I was stealing again, too. This time in 'Legolas Screwed-Up Teenage- Life' (aka Arrow In My Heart) : Metallica - 'Nothing Else Matters'. And : One review and I have 50. Woohooo ! I don't know for what I'm waiting then. 70, maybe. :) 


	16. Losing It

Yes, I know this took long and I really don't know when there comes the next surge of writing-energy that makes me update at least once a week.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------~*~------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
glorfindel is already waiting for us when we come back and he is tapping his foot again. I begin to believe that the tapping comes from sub consciousness spasms . He seems mighty surprised to see haldir here, too, all wet and still deliriously happy and not at all surprised to see me with the usual dumb smile on my face even though he was mean to me.  
  
'legolas ! I want to see you in my office RIGHT NOW !' All his golden- blonde hair is standing on end and you don't have to be an expert on elvish body-language to tell that he's grouchy big time.  
  
'Says who ?', I ask, ready to stick my tongue out if he dares to recite some wise-guy comment.  
  
'Say I. You'll be there or you'll be sorry.' His sapphire eyes narrow dangerously.  
  
'Is it something official ?'  
  
'No. You know just too blessed well what I'm talking about !'  
  
He stares up to me on the horse with dangerously narrowed eyes and doesn't even seem to think that it looks ridiculous how he stands their, arms akimbo and stopping two elves that look like drowned rats from getting into the stables. I would laugh about it but I don't think he would know how to appreciate that.  
  
'Sorry, but then KMB .'  
  
'What the heavens does that mean?'  
  
'Kiss My Bu.'  
  
'LEGOLAS !!! How dare you ? We are in public. You can't just go around saying obscenities like that.'  
  
Obscenities, right. After a few millennia of hanging around in the world and being insulted with various 'more-than-obscenities' a good ten thousand times in the war time 'kiss my butt' would probably have knocked me off my heels, too.  
  
'Look who's talking. Glorfindel the imp that keeps all fan fiction stories clean.' I smile at him. 'Now, would you just step outta the way ?'  
  
'What did he do to you ?', glorfindel spits. 'He did this to you and now you don't have any respect for anybody anymore. You are worse than you were before.'  
  
Yes, thanks a million for that complement, my heart is crying bloody tears of joy.  
  
'He didn't do anything. Except open my eyes so I can see what I want. And what I don't want.'  
  
Right. Very melodramatic, again, mr. greenleaf. Thank valar that I'm so eloquent.  
  
'So what is it you want and don't want. ?', glorfindel sneers.  
  
'What I want is somebody who loves me the way I am and treats me as an equal. What I don't want is another father who is telling me what to do all the time and expects me to obey !'  
  
I don't have a darn clue what I'm actually talking about and I couldn't repeat it if he asked me. It sounds completely stupid to me and I have the nagging feeling that glorfindel thinks the same.  
  
Haldir gently places a small kiss on the back of my neck, as he is sitting behind me on the horse and his arms around my hips squeeze me a little. He is grateful that I mentioned somehow that what I want is him.  
  
'I never told you what to do !', glorfindel yells incredously. 'And . And if I would have it would have been necessary !'  
  
'You did and it wasn't. You said you'll be fine with me being like a teen- elf but you're not and you never will be. And that's why I like to be with haldir Because he doesn't care because he knows that nobody's perfect.'  
  
'So I was right all along. You had something with him. Why did the mirror not show it to me than ? You don't have the skill to bewitch it !'  
  
'Don't tell me what I don't have. It's because haldir and me were no more than friends when you rushed in on us the first time.'  
  
Glorfindel sniffles. 'Why do you think you still have to lie to me ?'  
  
'I don't lie to you. I never did and I never will. I never so much as kissed haldir properly.'  
  
'What could you say to make me believe you ? You hurt me, legolas greenleaf.'  
  
'I'm sorry.' I'm not.  
  
'You're not !'  
  
'Yes I am .' How did he know that?  
  
'And if you are! That doesn't do me any good !' He furrows his brow and stares at me with his most evil 'elven-lord who is used to hurt other people but not be hurt himself' face.  
  
'Well, you know I didn't mean it. That I'm not a bad elf .'  
  
Glorfindel sneers. 'You don't have the brains to be bad.'  
  
That hurt. Haldir hisses behind me like an angry cat and is close to jump into glorfindel's face but I hold him back.  
  
'Why not ? He deserves it !', whispers haldir, 'He's a jerk, an old crackpot fool of an elf !'  
  
'Shh. He would beat you with his hands down.'  
  
'That means you don't think I could ever protect you ?'  
  
I have to smile against my will.  
  
'What ?', haldir asks.  
  
'Until a second ago I had the strange feeling that I was the one who protected YOU all the time. I already saved your life twice, so don't be cross if I stop you now. It's no offense meant.'  
  
'What the hell are you whispering there ?', glorfindel inquires loudly.  
  
'Nothing that would matter to you,' I say and smile at him again. 'And would your Lordship step out of our way now ?'  
  
'No ,' says glorfindel. 'No way.'  
  
'I'm hungry ,' whines haldir behind me.  
  
'Did you hear that, glorfindel ? He's hungry so go away before he passes out because of starvation.'  
  
'I couldn't care less ,' says glorfindel with the mean murder-smile that he uses on orcs and stupid teen-elves. ' I'm your ex-elf friend from hell I don't need to do what you ask me to do. Wahahaha.'  
  
There is nothing funny I would have noticed but it might well be that I missed the punch-line again. Even though I'm rather m mad at glorfindel I'm actually afraid that he cracks his ribs laughing. It must be the laugh of desperation, there is no other explanation.  
  
In this moment lord Elrond, my new 'world's least favourite person' since I actually kissed glorfindel comes sauntering along and looks at glorfindel in concern.  
  
Yes, your majesty, your lord chamberlain has blown a fuse.  
  
'What did you do to him ?', he asks and he doesn't even care to hide that he thinks this is all my fault. 'If you did something to him, I'm going to ki. excuse me, punish you very VERY severely!'  
  
In other words he's going to kill me. Well that makes me feel a lot easier. I actually thought my life would be eternal and I would bore myself to something like a death but now I don't have to worry about that anymore. Lord Elrond will obviously be only too happy to give me an accidental nudge towards and over the balcony rail of his study.  
  
'I didn't do anything to him. He just seems to think of something funny.'  
  
'So I gathered. Well, kids, off you go. Don't block the damn way all the time, who do you think you are.'  
  
Glorfindel's sounds change from manic laughter to frantic sobs and lord Elrond wiggling and pointing his index finger at me vigorously.  
  
'Go. And if I find out that you are involved in this you will REPEND!'  
  
Yes, okay, okay. I understood that now. But I'm not believing it anyway however violently he points his forefinger at me, am I? But somehow my happy mood subsides after this conversation even though I'm not really afraid.  
  
Not really. 


	17. Legolas In The Lions Pit

THANKS for all the great reviews and sorry that it took so long again but I'm seriously suffering of a lack of creativity. ;)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------~*~-------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Jesus, the encounter with lord Elrond didn't really cheer me up. The problem is there is a next one looming about in just ten minutes.  
  
The Lord Elrond knows.  
  
Everything (That people tell him).  
  
And he also knows that I had a lot to do with glorfindel's weird laughing fit and furthermore with the weird behaviour that he took up recently because glorfindel told him that it was so.  
  
'Under a million sobs and tears' glorfindel told him about 'what I had *done* to him' said lord Elrond when he came down to my place in order to offer me a visit to his study. 'He was really down and out and that because of you. I'm not going to forgive you.'  
  
Forgive me for doing what? Asking glorfindel to step out of my way? Unlikely. I don't know why glorfindel acts so bizarrely. Did I actually ask for forgiveness? I can't recall. But good thing he tells me that there is no point in asking anyway.  
  
Well, haldir has gone to change his clothes and he *hasn't* got an invitation to the study, even though he was there as well as I was. It's just no fair. Not fair at all. It's always me who gets into trouble.  
  
I stomp about the room to get rid of the anger 'cause the injustice always happens to me and pity myself on this hard fate until it is time to go and see lord Elrond. The closer I get to the den of the lion the slower I seem to become. I can't find a satisfactory explanation for this phenomenon because I can tell that it's not fear. My legs are feeling like rice pudding because I'm riding too much and the hands are shaking because of to much coffee, or something that I drank for the lack of having coffee in middle earth.  
  
Now I'm just getting less scared by thinking that a hysterical glorfindel might be attending the meeting as well. Legolas in the lions pit. What do you know, my legs just stopped walking. Jeez, how can this be?  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf! You better get here and that fast!', a voice calls down the corridor. Lord Elrond's voice, I realize in terror.  
  
What do I do, what do I do now? Oh my god! My body acts before my brain gets a chance to cut in on anything. I see and feel myself turning around and dashing off in the opposite direction. Well, body, that sounds like a plan, even though like a dumb one.  
  
I can nearly see lord Elrond dumbstruck face right now and I think the same that he might probably just ask himself: 'What the hell is that moron doing there ?'  
  
'Guards! Seize him !", Elrond bellows somewhere in the area I just left behind in a hurry.  
  
It's probably bad luck that I'm not the fastest elf of all time, so that I get caught. Two really mean-looking guards catch up to me, grab my arms and drag me back to the lions pit, back to front.  
  
I still can't really decide if running away has made anything better for me. If I took a wild guess, I wouldn't imagine that lord Elrond is very pleased with me right now. But so what? It's not he was pleased with me on any occasion whatsoever.  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf,' I hear Lord Elrond say threateningly somewhere behind my back. Usually those two words don't impress me much because they have already gone through inflation but this time I have to carefully check if my pants are still dry after he said it. It didn't sound good unless somebody weird liked to be punished but I certainly don't.  
  
'Lord Elrond ,' I ask and my voice sounded like a mouse just being trodden on.  
  
'What the bloody hell do you think you were doing there ?' If I just knew that myself .  
  
'I . I had . had forgotten something in my rooms ,' I answer and congratulated myself on coming up with such an extraordinary plausible excuse in such short time.  
  
'Well, well, and what would that be ? You were running like your life depended on that something !'  
  
'Well, I think I forgot to put my underpants on when I changed clothes,' my body says and my brain hides in embarrassment. Instead of congratulating me I slap myself mentally until it draws blood. Don't tell me I don't deserve it.  
  
Lord Elrond stares at the front of my robes like it was something dead and decaying and something way more disgusting than a cover for somebody who wears no underpants. As a matter of fact I do wear some but it's a good thing that lord Elrond is hardly going to check if my excuse is true. I can hear his mind screaming 'Eeew!' and even his expression is not very 'respectable-elven-lord'-like.  
  
'O-okay. That doesn't matter right now. Come in .'  
  
I walk into his study that seems really uncomfy and gloomy to me. Probably because somewhere in here my punishment is looming about waiting to be charitably bestowed upon me.  
  
'Glorfindel !', Elrond calls and looks into a small room next to his study.  
  
My blood is running cold and I can already feel the blood clots bumping about in my veins. Why does glorfindel have to attend this? To give him some satisfaction that the culprit was apprehended and punished in front of his eyes? Right. Elrond is such a sadistic person, does he ever think about me? How unpleasant it feels to me? But no.  
  
'He's here already?', asks Glorfindel and peeks into the study over lord elrond's shoulder, clinging to his robes like a child to his mother's apron. 'Why didn't you tell me to get ready?'  
  
'There was trouble I didn't expect ,' elrond says with a poisonous glance in my direction.  
  
I bet he just can't wait for the moment when I am gone and he can tell glorfindel about my flight down the corridor and about me allegedly not wearing any underpants.  
  
Glorfindel shuffles out of his little room and sits down next to lord elrond a couch opposite to a very small chair which is obviously meant to be mine. I sit down and prepare myself to be a good audience for the following speech.  
  
'Legolas, you know, why you are here.'  
  
No, not actually. Nobody said a word to me. But elrond will next explain the matter anyway. 'Yes, of course.'  
  
'Glorfindel is very (dot dot dot, let's think about how to express this best) aggrieved because you were pretending to like him.'  
  
'I do like him ,' I answer. Not as much as everybody else but anyway.  
  
'You know very well what I meant.'  
  
'You meant I pretended to love him ?' The terms of like never strike me as a synonym for 'love'.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
No, I didn't. I always expressed sufficient doubts about our relationship and I didn't say I loved him in the first place.  
  
'Well, it's true, I don't love him.' I shift uncomfortably in my chair.  
  
Glorfindel gives a choked sob and lord elrond pats his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
'So, why were you with him ?'  
  
'Because at first he wasn't mean to me,' I answer very truthfully. 'I thought he actually liked me for what I am.'  
  
Glorfindel jumps up from the couch and charges at me. 'I wasn't mean to you. I just did it for your best,' he shrieks and lord elrond grabs hold of the backside of his robes.  
  
'Calm down, glorfindel ,' says elrond and tries to pull him back.  
  
Glorfindel doesn't seem impressed by lord elrond hanging on to his robe but strains against him like a dog on a too short leash.  
  
'You fooled me, it wasn't my fault !', he screams at me and his face is so close to mine that I can see the spittle flying about. Eew. I decently shift backwards in the chair as good as I can.  
  
Suddenly his face disappears rather quickly when lord elrond jerks him back with what is probably all the strength he could muster. Glorfindel tumbles in front of the couch for a moment as if trying to get back to me again but a second jerk brings him down on lord elronds lap. For a moment there is shocked silence then both of them jump up and start brushing their robes as though trying to get rid of crumbs on them.  
  
'Why the hell .', glorfindel starts.  
  
'I would have if you hadn't .', lord elrond cuts in.  
  
'I didn't. I just .'  
  
'Of course you did. That's why I .'  
  
'It just wasn't necessary to .', glorfindel says.  
  
'Oh yes it was and .'  
  
'Say you are sorry.'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Both of them settled on the couch again as far away from each other as they possibly could without falling off.  
  
I sit in my little chair and can't comprehend what just happened. I think that was the weirdest conversation I heard ever in my life. I realize that once in my life my body agrees with my brain because my mouth is standing open in amazement.  
  
'Well,' says lord elrond as if that was nothing out of the ordinary. 'I came to the decision that you should be punished.' Again.  
  
I sit there waiting. Elrond is waiting, so is glorfindel. We all look at each other.  
  
'So. What is the punishment?', I inquire carefully after a long silence and a hundred exchanged glances.  
  
'It's not really a punishment. To everybody else it might look like a treat but as this is you we are talking about, it is a big one.'  
  
Elrond smiles at me wickedly.  
  
'Because lord glorfindel here needs a little break from everything on your behalf,' he says. 'I think that it is only fair and square if you will take up his job in that time.'  
  
I don't know what just happened. I feel so dizzy and nauseous. Could it have come worse? Yes, much worse. Like what for example? - I can't think of anything.  
  
'Why me?', I whine. 'I'm not used to work I'm just going to screw it all up.' That's a great excuse. And the best thing : Everybody knows it's true.  
  
However, it doesn't convince lord elrond.  
  
'Well, if you're not doing your work right I will see to it that you are send back to Mirkwood and banned from rivendell, while we keep your little pet-elf here.'  
  
Haldir! No way you can take him from me! I only just noticed that I won't give him away!  
  
'You are excused,' says elrond. 'I expect you to work tomorrow morning at eight o'clock.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
I get up and leave the pit with a disgusting feeling in my stomach. The world is so mean to me. The best thing to feel better about this is to complain about it. That's why my feet carry me right to haldir's place because he's the only one who would understand and also the only one who would open his door to me without flinching. And then, he's the only one I anticipate to see. 


	18. Senschal of Disaster

------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

The rest of my day goes by in a hazy blur.

People are talking to me but I cannot listen. I can't keep my mind on anything else except for that torture Lord Elrond will make me go through.

Haldir makes me sit on the couch in front of the fire when I arrive at his place, grouchy and suicidal. I hear him cluttering about in the kitchen for a while until he comes back with a cup of tea for me and some of my favourite oatmeal-cookies.

Somehow the punishment does not seem so bad anymore. Nothing can appear gloomy while my favourite elf is with me and it looks like he is going to comfort me once I tell him what evil thing those sinister Elf Lords forced upon me.

'What's the matter with you?', he asks, sitting down next to me.

What's the matter with me? You ask what's the matter when I sit next to you, parted only an inch from dying of stress? I sniffle. I don't really want him to laugh about me. What if he thinks that I'm not able to fulfil Glorfindel's duties? How can he think I'm going to be able to do that when I can't believe it myself? And by the way, how can Elrond think I'm anywhere close to being able to fulfil any kind of job? Doesn't he like Rivendell? Then why in heaven does he put someone like me in a task that does request responsibility and self-denial for other people's sake? I am pretty much everything: brave, nice, beautiful, intelligent, athletic, blonde, etc., etc, but there's one thing that I'm proven not to be and that is responsible.

Maybe there is some hidden message, something I should learn from the fact that he just gave me a job I'm not qualified for but I don't know what it is. And if you really need to know, I don't want to know what it is at all! I don't need to learn things. I'm perfect the way I am and anyone who is not ready to accept that is stupid. Like Glorfindel.

I can't believe what he did. The Balrog-slayer, the elf that overcame death, a legend in the history of elves clinging to that dictator Elrond and sniffling all the time. 'Embarrassing' is the only word for it. I actually thought there would be a loud, nasty thud when you hit the ground because you can sink no lower but obviously I was wrong. I do hope that I was wrong because if Glorfindel should somehow be able to sink any lower than this I want to be very very far away when it happens.

'Legolas, tell me. We don't want to be sad about things that are really not so bad at all.'

Yes, I want to. Unless I don't cry I will burst soon.

'I'm ... I'm ... seneschal,' I manage to choke out before tears start gushing down my front.

It's not embarrassing for guys to cry, I tell myself. Not at all. I'm not a sissy because I can't restrain my grief or any emotion at that. And neither am I a sissy because I do have something like emotions. Rats. I think I might actually be a bit to emotional but what can you do in situations like this?

Haldir looks at me, his eyes like huge silver-blue dinner-plates.

'Seneschal?', he repeats weakly.

Oh my god. He hates me for being seneschal. Of course he does, I hate myself for being seneschal.

If I just jumped out the window I maybe wouldn't hear his reproachful speech I feel he's going to give now.

While I'm just estimating the distance between me and the next window and how fast I could possibly hit the ground outside, I decide that I should apologize first. I like Haldir, so I need to apologize before running away from whatever he's going to answer.

'I'm sorry,' I say. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be seneschal at all. It was Lord Elrond! He started all of this. He punished me with being seneschal I couldn't defend myself! Don't hate me!'

I want to jump up and dive head first out of the window to avoid this feeling of deepest shame.

Haldir looks at me lovingly and my face flushes with warmth. That's because of the fire, of course, nothing else. It's only logical that I would flush sitting in front of a fire. Anyway, I remain on the couch, feeling some weird tingling somewhere in my chest.

'Legolas,' he whispers. 'That's so great!'

Excuse me, what? I think I just misunderstood something.

'It's great?', I repeat, dumbfounded.

'I'm so proud of you," Haldir replies, his eyes shining. 'You know, now I can walk through Rivendell and be so proud that I'm allowed to be with you. You're important. You have ... influence. Power. You are mighty. And I'm your ... friend. Am I not?'

He must have missed out on what I said or he just went completely crazy. I can't decide which possibility is more likely. If there is anything worse than being seneschal of a godforsaken rocky valley in the middle of nowhere which belongs to some arrogant crumb- brushing Lord it definitely hasn't been invented yet. All of this just adds to my unstable state and makes me more depressed than ever. I got this nasty feeling that nobody seems to understand the hardship I'm going through.

Maybe I didn't make myself clear. Maybe I should act out how much I suffer and add more sound files to every laborious task I accomplish to draw at least some attention to it.

''Cause you are,' I answer finally. 'But I can't understand ... what is so great about being a slave to Lord Elrond? It doesn't matter if I'm guard or seneschal; I'm a slave to ...'

'No, you're not. You're just working for the good of all the elves here. And you have the right and the duty to see if everybody does what they should be doing and to snub them if they don't do what they are supposed to do.'

Snub? Did he just say snub?

All right, maybe I can understand that this job has a nice aspect, too. Maybe it's not just hard labour but also a tiny bit of fun. Maybe I could have a break from work, let's say, half an hour to carpet some elves for not doing what they were supposed to do and vent all my anger by acoustically squashing them like some ugly bug.

'Do you think I can snub Elrond if he isn't doing what I want him to do?'

I would give anything in the world to hear YES as the answer to this question.

'Well, no,' says Haldir though he wears a smile that I think very cute. It's a mean killer-smile.

'But I do think that you could amicably point it out to him, if you know what I mean.'

I love his smile and his words, too.

'I know,' I reply and my voice sounds as though I was the grandmaster of destruction. Next thing I do is laugh a terrible laugh. I don't think that anyone who would conquer all of middle-earth would be able to laugh more heartily or maliciously.

It's not that I like to work and being seneschal is still a burden but it was just made a little lighter, I suppose. I don't feel like crying anymore. I feel like ruling.

Maybe I can apply for being the Lord of some country when the next elections come. Then I would chase the slaves around and seize little elves that run away from me.

'Har har har!', I'm laughing and Haldir looks at me with a puzzled expression.

No, love, these are not the signs of beginning megalomania. I only just realized the new abilities that lie in my range now. It's like being an orc for all ones life and suddenly you become a full-grown Uruk-Hai. And snap.

I snap my fingers and Haldir looks even more confused. I feel sorry for him but maybe he doesn't understand what goes through the minds of important people who have the right to snub.

I'm suddenly so much more powerful and my head stands way higher from the ground so that I can look down on all the other people without stepping on a crate of lembas-bread.

When I leave Haldir, he is less confused. I explained all my plans to him. I don't know why he smiled when I told him but probably they were that great. I wouldn't admit to it if somebody asked, I don't like to flatter myself, but I thought my plans to run Rivendell are actually pretty good.

I go straight to bed when I come to my room. I won't be a good seneschal because I hate work and nobody is going to feel better on my behalf but I can live with that. Yeah, I'm very self-assured, a real man, or real elf, that is, and I definitely have an appearance which radiates the kind of dignity that demands respect.

I'm not really good at it but I think today self-delusion did its masterpiece.

The whole night previous to the first day of disaster I slept like a log because my mind was probably able to predict that my first day of work in my life wouldn't come easy.

At exactly 6:30 a.m. the alarm-elf drops by my room to tell me it is time to move my rear out of bed and dress. Well, I really get out of bed, involuntarily though. When the alarm-elf raps my door and screams bloody blue murder I jerk up, try to untangle myself from the bed-sheets in a panicky hurry, thinking that there's fire somewhere or some other important emergency. It's only seconds after waking up that I notice that foot somehow getting caught in the sheets while I want to escape into freedom and that I hit the floor. Gracefully though, because I am an elf, but none the less with a thud and a squeal which are hilarious enough the way they are. And did I mention the pain? If I didn't, there's no word to describe it anyway.

Face down on the floor I notice that there's no emergency in this place. 'Tis the normal and absolutely delightful way the seneschal of Rivendell is to be woken every morning to make him feel special and important. What can I say; it makes me think of a military camp. I'm just waiting for the time when I'm sent to sleep in a bunk-bed in the dungeons with the guards.

Since I'm still lying on the floor with the definite urge to crash my head against it for some times I decide to get up and crash my head against something that is cleaner and smoother. The mirror is the next best thing that meets my eye and I sit down in front of it to get my mind clear. Crash. "Ouch!" Crash. "Ouch, damn it." Crash. "Gnrgl." Crash. My mind is still not clear and it seems to me that this situation is not a nightmare but the nightmarish truth. I'm the seneschal. I'm important, I'm damned! I'm going to be woken every morning like a prisoner in a cell and I'm going to be scoffed at constantly by anyone, especially that sadistic lord Elrond. Looks like there's only one thing left to say: 'To war!' I guess there is still going to be some time to beg for mercy once I messed up everything there is to mess up.


End file.
